Zero no Tsukaima Aftermath
by jayb
Summary: Is Saito's return the experience he dreamt of? Could there be another love interest? Having been apart so long may make it hard to be together.


**ZERO NO TSUKAIMA - AFTERMATH**

**ONE:**

"Dear, you're hovering around me again." Louise looked up from the papers on her desk to her husband, and Familiar, standing beside her and sighed. "Why don't you go check how the crops are doing in the southern fields?"

"I'm not hovering, and I checked those fields yesterday." Saito's voice sounded tired. "And the day before, and the day before that, and... Oh, you get the idea." He sighed in boredom.

"Daddy, you are hovering over momma if she says you are." Katherine was lying on the floor across the office from her mother studying a book on magical potions. With no effort at all she reached her wand up, gave it a wave, and her father rose from the floor ten centimeters. "See, you are hovering." She went back to her reading.

Louise stopped her writing and laid the pen in the desk holder. "I'm sorry, dear, I just don't want to overwork you after having amnesia for all those years." She reached up and took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "You understand don't you? You need to rest and catch up with us, I can handle this by myself." Her smile showed more pain than happiness.

Saito pulled her hand up and kissed it, then he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "I know you're trying to help me adjust. It's just..." He caught himself before revealing too much about his life the past few years. In the three weeks that he had been back at the school it was getting harder to not tell Louise the truth. "Never mind, I'll take another tour of the grounds." He glanced over to his daughter. "Katherine, please put me down." His feet sank to the floor and he smiled. "Thank you my beautiful daughter. Now would you come outside with me for a talk?"

Katherine looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Yes, daddy dear." Her eyes flicked over at her mother who had started writing again. "This wouldn't be about the third year girls that think you are so handsome would it?" She saw her mother stop her writing and glance at her daddy.

Saito was by the door waiting for his daughter. With an exaggerated roll of his eyes he shook his head and sighed. "No, and I'm not interested in what the third year girls think. Your mother and you are the only ones I want beside me." He tried to give her a look of anger, but he couldn't do it with her smiling at him. "I give up, let's go talk about the girls." He missed Louise picking up her wand.

"Are you still a pervert dog, Saito?" She was looking at him with the old smile. "What am I to think you have been doing all those years in the mountains?" Saito grabbed the door knob and pulled the door open. As he ran out into the hall he crashed into Siesta, knocking them both to the floor, him on top with his hand on her breast.

Siesta's eyes were wide with astonishment. "Saito, I don't think we should do this with Louise watching."

To Saito it felt like deja vu. Then he realized this was now and a very angry and powerful Louise was standing beside her chair pointing her wand at him. In panic he tried to roll off of Siesta but only managed to catch her skirt with his foot, almost pulling it up to her waist. He looked back at Louise and started to yell. "Wait! Wait, it's an accident! I swear it was an accident!"

A small explosion was heard across the school grounds. In his office Osman-sensei nodded his head and spoke to himself. "Ah! It looks like Saito really has returned." He took a puff on his pipe and scratched the small white mouse on his shoulder. " I hope they don't destroy anything important."

Later a tattered and dirty Saito sat on the bench under his favorite tree shaking his head at his unrepentant daughter. "You know you upset your mother, don't you."

Standing in front of her father and sporting a big smile, Katherine put her hands behind her back and leaned forward. "But it was exciting, wasn't it?" She gave an exaggerated sniff in his direction and wrinkled her nose. "Daddy, you smell like smoke." She eyed his dirty and torn shirt . "Would you like me to fix that for you?" Then she leaned over a little further and gave her daddy a kiss on the end of his nose where there was a clean spot. Standing up straight she waved her wand and with a whisper of wind his clothing and body were clean and the rips were repaired. "Okay?" She moved to sit close beside her father on the bench. "Now, daddy, what did you want to talk about?"

Saito looked at his still smiling daughter and shook his head. "I'm glad you thought that was exciting." He sighed deeply. "And yes, that was what it was like when I first met your mother." Pausing, he looked toward the school building. "It was exciting, I guess, with Tabitha and Kirche, and everyone else around me back then."

"Daddy, you miss them don't you." Katherine had stopped smiling as she stared at her father.

Nodding his head, Saito put his arm around her. "Of course I miss them, they were a big part of my life for almost two years." He pulled Katherine closer to him, leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head. "But I like it now too, maybe even better. I have you and your mother near me and after those five years in my world I am really happy. I remember there were good times, even wonderful times before. But I also remember the dark times, and have no wish to relive them. I just wish there was something I could do to help around here now."

"Daddy, why don't you tell momma all this?" Her father gave a little laugh and looked down at Katherine's solemn face. "You need to tell her about where you really were, what you did to try and get back here, and that I was there too for a little while."

Realizing she was serious he paused before answering. "Tell her that her memory isn't what it should be?" Saito looked back at the school building. "I want to, but then I think about what Henrietta said to me about someone finding out how to send an invasion to my world." He looked back down at his daughter's big, blue eyes. "I can't risk an invasion either direction. I just don't know how to tell your mother about it." He paused and his voice had a catch in it. "You do know that I disappeared twice trying to protect your mother? I don't want to do it again. I can't lose both of you ever again."

Katherine was silent as she saw a tear rolling from her father's eyes. She put her arms around him and held on with her head resting on his chest. "Don't worry daddy, I'll help protect both you and momma. But, you need to tell momma about everything that happened. And especially tell her how you feel right now." She looked up at him. "Okay?"

Saito looked at his young/old daughter, then laughed and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm listening to my baby daughter give me instructions on life." He stopped laughing and looked her in the eyes. "I promise that I will tell her everything. Now you go on about your studies."

Katherine let go of her father and jumped up with a smile. "As you wish, daddy. And remember, anytime you need to have a good talk I will be right here." She whirled around and ran toward the school. Behind her on the bench her father let the tears go that he had been holding in.

**TWO:**

Saito lay on his back in the bed staring at nothing in particular. He hadn't been able to sleep even after Louise had crawled in beside him, so he just lay there feeling her warmth against his side. Finally he made his decision, but couldn't bring himself to move from his spot. "Hey, are you awake?" He looked at the mound of red hair that spilled on his shoulder.

"No, I'm not awake." Louise shifted a little.

He smiled. "Are you sure you're not awake?"

"Quiet! I'm talking in my sleep, I've taken lessons from Osman-sensei." She shifted again.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to go talk with Kirche if my beautiful Louise won't wake up." He sat up letting the light cover slip off. In the bright light of the moons coming through the window he could see Louise's back under her thin nightgown. Reaching out a finger he ran it along the curve of her side. "Kirche would be very happy to see me."

"You can't get me with that one again, you misbehaving Familiar, she's at the Royal Castle." Louise rolled toward her husband. "But since you now have my attention, make sure that whatever you have to say is good."

He started to reach out a finger toward her breast when she grabbed his hand. "You said 'talk', I believe. Depending on the importance of the information you want to tell me we may be able to continue this separate discussion." She wrinkled her nose at him. "Pervert."

Saito glanced around the familiar room, then leaned over to whisper in Louise's ear. "Shh, I can't talk here, I'm still afraid of too many other ears around. Let's get dressed and we'll talk outside."

Louise lay still and frowned at her husband, then her face started to show fear, and tears weren't far behind. "Have you remembered about your life in the mountains?" She gave a wet sniff. "Don't you want to be with Katherine and me any more? Did you remember that you have another family where you were found?" This time she let out a loud sob, reached out to put her arms around Saito and buried her wet face on his chest.

The totally unexpected reaction took Saito by surprise. His mouth fell open as he looked at his upset Louise. Finally he smiled and reached out to hold her just as she held him. When she finally slowed her crying he reached down and picked up her chin and gave her a kiss. Even in the moonlight he could see her puffy eyes. "You have jumped to a completely off the wall and incorrect conclusion my dearest Louise. But to help clear up your confusion we need to talk where no one can hear us." He kissed her again. "Okay?"

She pulled back and sniffed again, then wiped her eyes on the bed sheet. "I don't understand why you can't tell me right here what you want to tell me?" Louise gave another sniff.

Saito sighed. "Because it really is a State secret, now get dressed." He grinned at her. "Or we could continue the other discussion." Again he reached out to touch her breast.

Finally, even with her puffy eyes, a smile came to her face and she grabbed his hand. "Pervert! Not yet. You have my interest up about your story and I can only concentrate on one thing at a time." She kissed his fingers. "We'll see if you are deserving after your talk, my dear." She leaned up to kiss Saito. "Maybe later, you pervert Familiar." She kissed him again then pulled back and climbed from the bed. She used her wand to light the lamp in the room.

Saito lay still remembering a morning years ago as Louise pulled off her nightgown and started to dress by her wardrobe. Back then it was a school uniform she was putting on. He sighed again.

When she finished she turned to see Saito sitting in the bed still undressed. "Look, my pervert Familiar, it was you that wanted me to get dressed to go outside. So how about you getting dressed also." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Or was that a perverted ploy just to see me naked?"

He grinned, then rolled off the bed and stood up reaching for his shirt and pants on the chair by the bed. With his clothes on he turned back to Louise and looked her over. "Do I need a ploy to see you naked?" Saito walked over and took Louise in his arms again and kissed her. "I have a lot of kisses to make up for." Taking her hand he led her out the door, down the hall and finally out of the dormitory.

"Just where are we going, pervert?" Louise held back a little.

"We're going to the bench under the trees, it's far enough away that we won't be heard." Saito had been holding her hand, but he shifted position to hold her around the waist and pulled her close to him. When they finally reached the trees he seated Louise on the bench then turned in a full circle looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Louise whispered to him. "This had better be good, Saito. I haven't seen such a display since the plays that Scarron puts on in town."

Satisfied that they really were alone Saito knelt on one knee with Louise's hands held in his. She had a look of confusion, and he grinned at her. "Something wrong my dearest Master?"

"Well, besides it being a little late to propose marriage to me, at the moment there isn't anything wrong. Now how about telling me what the secrecy is all about." She didn't pull her hands away.

"Propose marriage? You proposed to me, my dearest Louise, and I went along with it."

Louise started to frown at Saito. "And then you drugged me and gave me to Giulio Cesare!" She had actually become angry and let it show.

"Louise, stop it." Saito held tighter to her hands when he felt her try to pull away. "You know why I left you back then, and what happened afterward. I came back for you, and you alone." He slowed his speech for emphasis. "And that is what I have to tell you now." Pausing, he watched as tears began to form in Louise's eyes. "My dearest Louise, I was not in the mountains of Gallia for all those years. I have never had amnesia." He saw doubt in Louise's wet face. "I was sent back to my world by the Water Spirit of the Ragdorian Lakes to save my life. As she put it to me at the time, it was 'because I was alive in that dimension'." Louise's doubt was becoming confusion.

"But if you weren't in the mountains, how did you get back?"

"I was found by Tabitha and Kirche through the return signal in the locket Tabitha gave me before we left the school. Remember, I was able to call them to us while we were flying to the Lakes? It took the efforts of Tabitha, Harry, Kirche, Henrietta, and you, my dearest one, to open a portal into my world and pull me back." She still showed confusion. "You brought me home. And you brought Katherine with me. Louise, Katherine spent two weeks living with me in my world."

Louise began to slowly shake her head and her tears increased. "But why do I not remember any of that?"

Saito stood up and sat down beside Louise on the bench, putting his arms around her. He pulled her face toward his and gave her a kiss. "Because Tabitha worked a spell on everyone in the room that made them forget what really took place. Henrietta said it was so my world could be protected from the Nobles of this world. And this world would be unknown by mine." He kissed her again. "Do you understand now? And why the entire affair is a real State secret?"

Louise's crying lessened and she gave a loud sniff. She reached out and grabbed Saito's shirt front to dry her eyes and wipe her nose, then she looked at her husband and frowned. "So you don't have a wife and several children back in the mountains? Or in your world for that matter?"

"Uh, no, I don't. Why would I want anyone but you in my life? Well, you and Katherine now." It was his turn to be confused. "Have you been worried about that?"

With another loud sniff Louise stood up facing Saito. From somewhere her wand had appeared in her hand. "So you have been back with me for three weeks without telling me about this?" The ends of her long hair began to raise up.

Now it was Saito's turn to be confused. "But I was told by Henrietta not to tell anyone!" Confusion became fear as he watched her hand with the wand come up to point at him.

"You are still a idiot of a Familiar! I am your wife and your Master." With that she released a bolt of energy creating a small explosion. "And you didn't think I needed to know about this story." A smaller explosion was heard at the school. "You wanted me to think you had a family already!" As she was about to release another blast on her battered husband a hand pushed her wrist down.

"Momma, I think daddy understands his error now." Katherine stood beside her smiling, her hand on Louise's wrist. She looked down at her bedraggled daddy lying in the wreckage of the bench. "No more secrets from momma or me, right?" An arm was raised from the pile and it waved at her. "Very good, daddy." Katherine turned her bright smile on Louise. "And you don't have to worry about him being with anyone else, right?" Louise blinked and nodded agreement to her daughter. "All right, then let's clean up this mess." With a wave of her wand the bench was repaired and her father was standing in clean, undamaged clothes. Katherine had a sparkle in her eye when she looked at Louise. "Momma, I had a wonderful time with daddy in his world. He took me on an airplane trip when I saw an eclipse. I had fun playing at the park with a boy named Yuji. And daddy took me to what they call a fun park with Yuji and oba-san." She reached over and placed her hand on her mother's arm. "And he didn't even have a girlfriend there." Katherine started to smile and glanced at Saito. "He only had oba-san and he said she was probably wilder than Aunt Kirche ever was." Saito's face fell as the import of her words struck him. Louise jerked her head over to stare at her known pervert husband. Katherine snickered and held Louise's arm again. "Of course oba-san is probably a hundred years old." Saito almost fainted and had to sit on the bench to recover. His daughter laughed and started to walk toward the dormitory. She looked over her shoulder at her stunned parents. "Good night daddy and momma. Don't stay up too late."

Louise looked at her wide eyed husband. "I want you to explain about this 'oba-san' person." She frowned at him. "And why you can call our Queen by her first name only, pervert dog Familiar." She reached down, took his hand in hers and pulled him up to stand beside her. "Now let's go back to bed. I've had enough excitement for this night." Louise looked out of the corner of her eye at Saito. "No wife, no children and no girl friends in that world, right?"

Speechless, all he could do was quickly nod an emphatic 'yes'.

**THREE:**

Saito spent a good part of the night telling Louise about what happened after the Water Spirit shifted him to his own world. Louise had kicked off her shoes and sat cross legged on the bed as he began his tale. Near the end she had pulled him over to sit beside her where she could rest her head on his shoulder and hold his hand. When he finished with the tale of being pulled back through the portal by two of Agnes's musketeer officers and seeing Louise in standing in front of him, he choked up. Holding to each other they cried until finally falling asleep.

When Louise woke up it was mid-morning, and Saito's side of the bed was empty. Yawning, she looked around the room and noticed Derflinger also was missing from his usual spot against the wall. Stretching, Louise swung around and stood up, looking at the bright sky out the window she smiled. "I wonder where my pervert husband is this morning?" To her, finding out the true story of the past years was a release for her emotions. As she changed into a fresh dress she hummed a tune. Finally she was ready to have some breakfast and start her daily work. Just as she reached for the door knob there was a quick knock and Katherine literally bounced in.

"Good morning, momma! Daddy said he told you about his time in his world before you fell asleep." She grinned and reached for her mother's hand. "I hope you aren't going to worry about what happened to daddy now."

Louise shook her head and smiled at her way too perky daughter. "Yes, I'm not going to worry about him."

Katherine never stopped grinning. "I'm glad of that." She paused for a second, frowning in concentration. "Momma, I think you need to go to your office before daddy uses Derflinger on a Royal messenger."

Louise's smile left immediately. "What? Why would he be doing that?" She started to walk faster down the hall.

"Oh, something about a message case for you. And the messenger won't give it to your low level servant, which of course is daddy." She paused as if trying to find the correct words. "And daddy said that he was your husband and the messenger said he wasn't because he had never seen daddy here before, and daddy looks like a commoner." By now the pair were quickly crossing the inner grounds almost to the entrance of the main tower. "Come on, momma." With a flourish Katherine waved her wand and she and Louise flew up the outside of the tower to Louise's window. The window opened and they went inside.

Before them in the office doorway stood a Lieutenant of the Royal Army with his wand sword drawn. Several feet away a red faced Saito stood with his feet apart, his hands clenched, and head lowered glowering up at the soldier. Derflinger was still in his sheath, but he had raised up so he could speak in Saito's ear.

Louise was stunned for a second but Katherine managed to step into the stand-off between the two men. "Good morning, daddy!" She smoothly moved between her father and the Noble officer, and placed her hand on her father's arm. "Momma and I are ready for breakfast, so why don't you come with us?" Saito visibly began to relax. With her best smile she turned toward the officer, whose face showed shock and his wand hand was shaking. "I don't believe you have met my father, have you? Lieutenant, this is Saito Hiraga, appointed by the Queen as Protector of Tristain." She stepped closer to the soldier and put out her hand. "Don't you think you could deliver that to him?"

The officer suddenly snapped to attention and put his wand sword up. Saluting the pair in front of him he then reached into his message case and brought out a Royal sealed scroll. "I'm terribly sorry sir! I had no idea who you were!" He gave a deep bow, and handed the scroll to Katherine. Straightening up, he saluted again. "Sir! I was not instructed to wait for an answer. If I may be dismissed, please. Sir!"

Katherine, holding the message container, was still smiling as she looked toward Saito. "I think he may go now, daddy."

Saito blinked as if coming out from under a spell, then focused on the rigid messenger in front of him. "Yes, you are dismissed, Lieutenant." He blinked again and shook his head as the soldier turned and almost ran to leave the room shutting the door behind himself.

Louise was standing near the open window which was as far as she had made it before Katherine took over the situation. She blinked just as Saito had, and frowned at her daughter. "Katherine, what just now happened?"

Katherine handed the container to her father before turning toward her mother. "Happened? Nothing happened, momma." The smile came back. "Don't you want to have breakfast with daddy and me?" She reached out and took Saito's hand and started to pull him toward the door. "Come on daddy, I'm hungry!"

Saito smiled at his daughter and Louise. "Yes, breakfast would be a good idea." He put his hand out for Louise to take. "Come on, dear, I don't want to eat without you." On his back Derflinger rose up and whispered in Saito's ear. "Partner, you have a very talented girl here, you may need to watch things a little closer." He slid back into his scabbard.

**FOUR:**

The unopened message case lay on the table between Saito, Louise and Katherine. All three were finishing their late breakfast in silence. Finally finished, and their plates taken away, Louise and Saito stared at the case. Katherine looked back and forth watching her parents. Finally, Louise reached over and picked it up, contemplating it's weight in her hand.

"Well, are you going to open it?" Saito had his fingers entwined and his arms resting on the table.

Louise held the case with one hand on each end, then she looked at their daughter. "Katherine, do you know how the Lieutenant came to the school?"

"On horseback, momma." She looked at her mother with a knowing grin. "It can't be bad news because it came the slow way." She and her mother snickered at the observation while Saito's face went blank.

"What's the joke? Does it really matter if he came by horseback or dragon?" He was expecting to hear some involved piece of Noble reasoning.

"No, dear, it doesn't matter." Louise looked at him across the table. "But, I always say that bad news arrives the fastest way and good news comes the slowest method." She waited for her husband's reaction.

Saito looked at Katherine then Louise, then he started to laugh. I thought it was a deep, dark Noble thing." He sat shaking his head. "Then why don't you open it so we can hear the good news?"

Louise's wand appeared, and with a tap on the seal the case opened to reveal the scroll inside. She slid it out and unrolled it, then read quietly.

"Momma, what does it say?" Katherine couldn't hold her curiosity any longer.

Saito watched as Louise's eyes moved across the parchment. Finally he had to ask the question. "It's not another secret mission, is it? I don't think I could handle another one of those."

Louise looked over the top of the scroll at Saito and sighed. "No, it's not a secret mission." Her eyes went back to the writing. "We, that's you and I, my dear husband, are to come to the Royal castle for a private audience with the Queen." She glanced over at Katherine. "No children allowed." Katherine wrinkled her nose at her mother. Her eyes dropped back to the scroll. "At that time we will be asked to handle an unspecified something." Laying the scroll on the table she sighed again. "I have half a mind to refuse the invitation, even if it is from the Queen."

Saito reached out and turned the scroll toward him. "It sounds innocuous enough. But why specify no children to come?" He finished reading and then saw the note at the bottom under Tabitha's signature and his eyes opened wide. He looked over at Louise who had an unreadable look on her face. "I swear I didn't know anything about this!"

Curious, Katherine turned the scroll to where she could read it. With a smile she read out loud in a good imitation of her Aunt Kirche's voice. "'I can't wait to see my most beloved one again!' And it even has a kiss mark by Aunt Kirche's signature." She looked at her daddy with a knowing smile and made kissing sounds at him. "And you say oba-san was worse than Aunt Kirche, pervert dog daddy?"

Louise's eyes narrowed as she looked at Saito. "Don't you know Harry is happy to know he is lower on the love scale than my perverted husband." Her hand moved toward her wand.

Saito leaned back in his chair and waved both hands as if warding off Louise's look. "No, wait, I don't have to go! You go and I'll stay here with Katherine. Yeah, that's right, one of us needs to be here to run things. You go!"

Her hand stopped before taking up the wand. "We both go because we have been called as Nobles to an audience with our Queen Henrietta." Louise's eyes narrowed further. "And you will remember that the correct title is 'Queen' Henrietta. You can't go around calling her by her first name, unless there is something you haven't told me that makes her very close to you." Louise placed her hands on the table and rose up from her seat. "Just how close is she, pervert dog Familiar?"

Katherine was watching the action and started to smile. She reached out her hand and laid it on her mother's hand. "Momma, daddy told me all about his relationship with Aunt Henrietta." Saito glanced at his daughter with wide eyes. "Aunt Henrietta is very thankful for his help catching Cardinal Richemont. She honored him by allowing daddy to be that familiar with her because of that mission together." Katherine turned to look at her open mouthed father. "Isn't that correct, daddy?"

Saito felt like he was going to faint with relief. Nodding vigorously, he almost couldn't answer. "That's right, I helped her that night to get past the patrols so she could gather information to arrest Richemont." He blew out his breath in relief and looked at Louise. "Just like you helped Agnes with her mission that night." As Louise started to blush at his reference, he blinked.

Louise still had a flush to her face when she nodded agreement. "Yes, I understand how she could be thankful for your help that night. I'll have to let that pass." She sat back down as Katherine patted her hand. "But, dear, please don't call her by her first name in the presence of others. Okay?"

Saito's was nodding very quickly in agreement. Katherine smiled at him and nodded once.

Louise rolled the scroll back up and put it into the case. When she finished she grinned at Saito. "So, my sweet, dear, loving husband and number one Familiar, you wanted to take a bigger part in my, no it's 'our', work here, right?" The grin became almost predatory. "Let's go to the office and I'll fix up a desk for you so you can get started." Louise handed the scroll to Saito. "You can get on the job training and I'll go check those fields. Your first order of business is to answer this message." Wide eyed, Saito followed his wife out of the dining hall. Katherine sat at the dining table and waved at them.

**FIVE:**

"Why do I need to use Katherine's trunk?" Saito stood at the door of the bedroom staring at the small pink travel trunk in front of him. Painted on the top was a beautiful flower.

Louise sighed, again. "Because you don't need a big trunk, and mine is already full. Not to mention you don't have one of your own." She aimed her wand at her trunk and it rose to float out the bedroom door. She stopped as she passed Saito. "Well, are you coming?"

He hung his head and reached down for his daughter's trunk. With a grunt he lifted it, having to use both hands to hold it. "Wait a minute! This thing is heavy." Saito semi-staggered down the hall.

Louise turned and watched him struggle. "All well behaved Familiars do this for their masters. You're lucky I don't make you carry mine also." She saw her husband roll his eyes and shake his head. "And, you should be happy since you'll be seeing your other lovers when we get to the castle."

Saito stopped a second to think over Louise's statement. "Who are you referring to besides Kirche?" He realized his mistake almost immediately.

"So you do have another lover that I could be referring to, my pervert Familiar?" Louise started to smile as her trunk settled to the hall floor. "Why don't you stand away from your trunk, dear? Just for a few seconds anyway."

Saito's eyes grew large as he began to walk backward into the bedroom waving his hands in front of him for protection. "You don't want a damaged Familiar to go on a trip with you! Please don't do it!" He cringed just inside the room waiting for Louise's blast of power.

"What are you talking about? Do you have a guilty conscience about your lovers at the castle maybe?" Louise moved her wand toward the small trunk and it rose to join hers. "Come along, Familiar, we have a long trip ahead of us." She smiled at Saito, and he cringed again. Louise had already turned back around to guide the trunks down the hall and stair.

"You got lucky that time, pardner. Could she know about..." Saito slammed Derflinger back into his scabbard without a word. Quietly he followed his wife out to the carriage.

The trip had begun in the early morning. Saito was seated across from Louise in the gently rocking carriage. He watched the woods and fields pass by the window. "I almost forgot how beautiful this world was." Leaning forward he could see the tops of the trees and blue sky.

Louise sat quietly watching her husband. Finally she couldn't wait any longer. There was a hint of sadness in her voice. "Saito, why are you there?"

He turned his head and frowned at Louise. "Why am I here?" He watched her shake her head. Then it dawned on him what she meant. Smoothly he moved to sit by her. He took her hand in his, raised it and kissed her fingers, then leaned over to kiss her. "I was over there because I'm not used to riding with my beautiful wife. I was alone too many years trying to keep my distance from anyone. I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" He gave a quick laugh. "Just let me get used to having you with me again." His arm went around her and pulled her closer to him and he kissed her once more.

Louise glanced at Saito, then looked back out the carriage window. "Is this the way it should be? I feel things are different somehow, it's as if we have grown apart." When she turned back toward her husband, tears were forming in her eyes. "We can't go back again can we? Back to the way we were. You were gone for over six years and I had to keep on living without you." She gripped Saito's hand. "It's hard for me to share things with anyone now." Her free hand moved up to touch Saito's cheek. "It seems you have the same problem. Do you really think this will work? Can we make it work being together again?" She turned toward the window with her tears flowing.

Saito was not surprised by Louise's thoughts because he did have the same feeling. He pulled her hand back to his lips and kissed her fingers again, they closed tightly on his hand. All he could hear was the calls of birds in the woods by the road, and the quiet sniffs of his beloved wife. He didn't move away, but he was quiet while thinking. "Louise, my master, wife and lover, I believe that we will make it work." He reached out and turned her face toward him, then pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the tears on her cheeks. "I wasn't trying to get back here for five years just to lose you." Sliding off the carriage seat he knelt before the beautiful woman he loved. "If it takes my asking for you to marry me again, or anything else you wish, I will do it. I will work to stay with you as we are now, not as we were before." Raising up enough to reach her lips he kissed her. "Will you work to again make room in your life for me?"

Louise looked at him then grabbed him in a tight hug. Her mouth was next to his ear. "I swear the oath of a Noble that I will do so. I will make room for you again." She pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. "I swear that as your master and wife, too." She sniffed again and managed a smile. "My wonderful pervert dog Familiar."

The rest of the day they rode quietly watching the scenery outside the carriage. No words were spoken, as Louise leaned against her love, holding his hand in hers. They both knew it would be a hard road their lives were going down.

**SIX:**

Louise and Saito's arrival at the Royal castle was anti-climatic. Before the carriage door was opened by their driver, Jacob, Saito peeked over the window sill looking for Kirche, while Louise sat shaking her head. Breathing a sigh of relief, Saito stepped to the ground and looked around again, then helped Louise step out. "Louise, why do you suppose Kirche isn't here to greet us?" He looked around again.

"So my pervert wants Kirche to grab and slobber all over him?" Louise shook her head. "Most likely Tabitha and she are in a meeting." Seeing Saito''s eyes moving around the grounds, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "There, will that do you for the moment?"

Saito put his hand to his cheek where Louise had kissed him. "Actually, no, that wasn't ardent enough." He grinned at his wife. "But, I'll be glad for another try later, though."

She frowned and shook her head slowly. "Pervert."

A castle footman had come down the steps from the door to greet them. "Milady, sir, I'll have your trunks taken to your room." He eyed the small pink trunk then turned to the side and put his arm out, indicating that they should enter the castle. "Please if you will both come this way." He went ahead of Louise and Saito to open the door into the building. Saito stopped and quickly leaned into the hallway inside before entering. As they walked to their room he kept turning around to check behind them. Finally, as the footman opened the door to their room, Saito jumped ahead of Louise and peered into the bedroom. Without changing his expression the footman bowed slightly to Saito. "Sir, we are inside the Queen's castle, there will be no danger to you here."

Saito looked out into the hallway again before answering the man. "Well, it's not that we'll be attacked." He gave a nervous laugh and scratched his head. "Well, not attacked really, it's kinda something else." Louise was standing in the room trying to hide her smile behind her hand.

The footman frowned at him. "Sir? But you are perfectly safe here. May I get the Major Domo to reassure you of that?"

Finally Louise couldn't contain herself. "He's afraid that Lady Stafford will be hiding around the corner." She started to laugh out loud.

The footman straightened up and his face went stony. "Yes, Milady. Sir, she is in a meeting with the Chief Councilor and the Queen at this moment." Then he looked around and leaned toward Saito to speak in a whisper. "I understand exactly what the problem is, sir." Standing up straight, he turned and went down the hall, leaving Saito with his mouth hanging open, and Louise laughing as she hadn't been able to in years.

Saito, frowning, turned toward Louise. "And I suppose it's fine with you if I get attacked by Kirche?" He stood shaking his head.

Louise slowed down her laughing. "No, it's not 'fine' with me when she jumps your body." She moved over close enough to poke him on the chest. "But I'm going to change myself." She poked him again. "I'm going to trust you completely with Kirche, Siesta, the Queen, and I'll even throw in Tabitha. If you haven't had a girl friend, or wife, in the last several years, then I'll trust you will leave our friends alone now" She gave him another poke. "So what do you think of that?"

Saito's eyes opened wide and he stuttered. "I think that's great!" Finally he smiled, too. "So I won't be blown up, whipped or beaten up if they can't stay away from me?" He reached up and poked his finger into Louise's breast, just as she had done to him.

Louise smiled sweetly. "Just watch yourself, dear. There is a time and place for everything." There was a knock on the door. "And this is neither for us at the moment." She turned toward the door. "Enter."

The door to the room flew open and Kirche ran in holding a box in her hands. Without stopping she tossed it to the floor by the door and ran over to grab Saito in a crushing hug. "My beloved is here finally!" She nuzzled him and pulled his body into her breasts. "I just don't know how I get along without him!"

Louise just stood with her arms crossed and shaking her head at the exhibition. Tabitha and Harry followed Kirche in. Harry looked at Louise. "I'm glad to see you." He glanced over at the nuzzling Kirche. "Kirche is happy to see you also."

Tabitha greeted Louise then silently walked over and pulled on Kirche's robe. "Let him go, we have other things to take care of." With a pout, Kirche started to move away from "her beloved." When she had let go of Saito, Tabitha nodded then stepped over and kissed Saito on the cheek. She looked up at his surprised face. "Everyone else does it, why can't I?"

Louise raised her eyes toward the ceiling and shook her head, but never said a word.

Kirche grabbed Saito's arm again and tried to push Tabitha away. "He's mine, you find your own."

Tabitha looked at Kirche and shook her head. With her staff she pointed toward Harry. "He is yours." She moved her staff to point at Louise. "Saito is hers. Now let him go, we have a meeting to attend."

Kirche pouted again as Tabitha pulled her out the door by the arm of her robe. She threw a kiss in Saito's direction. "I'll see you later, my love." The door closed behind them.

Harry let an audible breath out. He turned to Louise first. "Sorry about that, but you know what she's like. I'm having a hard time keeping her from going with you." He stopped for a second. "Ah, forget that last part, you don't know about it yet."

Saito was trying to rearrange his jacket, when he moved over by Louise. "Are we going somewhere? I don't mind as long as it doesn't require secrecy or pulling carts." He came up beside Louise, glanced at her and took her hand in his. "Thanks." Turning to his friend, he put his other hand out toward him. "Good to see you again Harry. I see that everything is still the same for you and Kirche."

Harry shook Saito's hand then leaned toward him and whispered. "Do you think I could get sent alone to the mountains like you did?" He looked around and winked at Louise. "The amnesia part might be good too."

Louise had trouble not laughing. Saito grinned. "So you wanted her to go with us, wherever we are going." He shook his head. "Harry, you really don't want to have amnesia like I did. You'd miss too much of your life together." He pulled Louise closer to him and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, if I could only do like that, you lucky man." Harry started out the door. "I'll see you after you meet with Queen Henrietta." He was still shaking his head and muttering something about Saito 'being a lucky man' as he shut the door.

Louise pulled Saito in front of her and put her arms around him. "We need to get cleaned up before we meet with Queen Henrietta." She tiptoed up and kissed Saito. "I could use a back scrub, if you have the time." He pulled her closer and kissed her back, never giving her an answer.

**SEVEN: **

There was a loud knock on the door. Saito was looking out a window as an Albion air ship maneuvered to dock at a raised platform behind the castle. Louise was across the room putting finishing touches on her gown. He turned around, but Louise beat him to the answer.

"Enter." She sat at her dressing table like the Duchess she was.

The door opened and a Lieutenant of the Honor Guard stepped in. He stood to attention and saluted. He first looked at Louise. "Duchess" Then he turned to look at Saito. "Commander, the Queen is ready to receive you both now." He held the salute.

Louise waited for him to leave. Saito frowned, then taking a chance he straightened up and saluted back. "You are dismissed."

The officer put his hand down. "Sir, when you are dressed I will be waiting in the hallway to escort you to the Queen." He backed to the door and left, quietly shutting it.

Saito frowned. "Dressed? I'm not dressed enough to see Henrietta?" He held his arms out and looked at Louise.

She also frowned, then she looked over at the box Kirche had thrown down near the door. "I wonder what Kirche brought?" Standing, she went over and picked it up. She opened it just as Saito came up beside her. Inside was a folded light blue jacket, with gold epaulets that glittered in the light.

Saito reached over and picked the jacket up, letting it fall open. On the upper left front were three gold and enamel emblems. The lower sleeves had a tracery of gold designs. His eyes grew large. "What the heck is this?" Also in the box were a pair of white trousers with a gold seam down each leg and under them a pair of knee high black boots.

Louise picked up the trousers and boots, then set the empty box on the floor. "Dear, this is a uniform." She placed them on a chair and reached out to take the coat from Saito. "These are small versions of the honors that we have on the wall at home." She turned the coat around and looked closer. "Look, there is a padded strip across the back and shoulder." She thought a moment and looked at Saito. "That is right where you carry Derflinger. This has to be for you."

Saito didn't look happy. "Uniform, huh. And that officer called me 'Commander', that sounds like a military rank." He looked up at Louise. "Did I get drafted into the army? I'm not sure I like this." He took the jacket from his wife, and turned it around. It was designed to look similar to the jacket he was wearing when he first came to this world, but was made of fine material and cut to fit closer to his body. "This fancy stuff on the sleeves a rank?" He started to unbutton it when he saw a label inside at the neck. "What's this? 'Commander Saito Hiraga'? Louise, what's going on? I don't like this at all! Am I expected to wear this to meet with Henrietta?"

Louise was frowning as she finished unbuttoning the jacket. When it opened there were pockets inside. "Hold on, what's this?" A folded piece of paper was tucked into one pocket and she pulled it out. Opening it she read the contents quickly, then looked up at Saito. "Just how close did you and the Queen get on that 'secret mission'?" She waved the paper in front of him.

"Hold it still so I can read it." Louise stopped waving the note and held it open, Saito wished she hadn't. The beautiful writing was for him to read and was not meant to be shared. The message was simple, 'For my Saito in his new appointment." It was signed with the letter, "H". Actually a letter and a small heart drawn beside it. Definitely it was not from Harry.

"So, my pervert husband, should I ignore this?" Louise was not happy, but she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I will trust you, I swore it." Her eyes bored into his. "But should I trust our Queen to be around you? This looks more serious than even Kirche being around." She refolded the note and put it back in the pocket, then stepped back. "Well, aren't you going to put it on? It would seem to be ordered by our Queen for you to do so." Louise had her arms folded tightly in front of her, and she was not smiling.

Saito stood like a statue, unmoving and silent. Finally he picked up the boots and pants then went over to the bed and laid the ensemble on it. He stood looking at the new uniform, his fingers moving on the soft fabric. Shaking his head he turned toward his Louise. "Let's go home right now. I don't want to go to an audience with the Queen. I don't want a new appointment. I don't want to be in the military." He stopped and looked at his wife. "There is only one thing I want and it is you, and to become a part of your life again. You and Katherine." He stepped toward Louise and held out his hand. "I did not want to come back to be with Queen Henrietta, Kirche, or Tabitha. I worked to come back to you and you alone." Finally, he got close enough to pull one of Louise's hands loose and held it. "I never wanted to make you hurt to have me here with you." He turned and motioned toward the uniform on the bed. "I don't know what the Queen is feeling, and I really don't care." He turned back to Louise. "Let's tell that officer that we can't stay, and let's go home right now."

Louise still wasn't smiling, but she started to slowly shake her head. "Sorry, my perverted husband, but we can not go home." She pulled her hand back from his. "Must you be reminded that we were called by our Queen for an audience. As a Noble and her Familiar, we are required to attend to her wishes when asked." She gave a slight smile. "That is Noble's honor for me. For you that is a request from your Queen, and apparently a very, very close friend. That alone should be enough for you to be in attendance to her." She looked over at the uniform on the bed. "Now put that on so I can see how it looks you, pervert dog husband." This time she reached over to Saito and finally smiled again. "I will not abandon you even for our Queen." She kissed him.

Saito walked over to the bed again and looked at the uniform. He turned to Louise. "Okay, I'll put it on for you." As he undressed, Louise watched with a smile. Saito glanced at her when she started to clap and whistle like the customers did at Scarron's Inn when the girls performed. "Where did you pick that up? And you say I'm a pervert."

"Just a little payback for the mornings when I'm getting dressed." Her smile got bigger.

Finally he was finished. The fit was perfect for him, and he turned around for Louise to pass judgement. "Hold your arms up." He did as requested. "You know, it looks like you have full movement of your arms to use Derflinger."

Saito waved his arm as if swinging a sword. "Actually it feels good. Much better than my old coat." He went over to where Derflinger was leaning against the wall. Picking the sword up he put the scabbard over his shoulder. "That doesn't feel right though."

Louise went over and felt the epaulet. "This unhooks and the strap goes under it." She made the adjustment. "Now how is it?"

"Feels much better. How does this look?" He stood at an exaggerated attention and saluted. "At your service, my Master!"

Louise looked him up and down, then turned him around where he stood. "Actually, I think it looks great on you. I would say that Henrietta managed to get your measurements correct." She cocked her head at Saito. "Should I suppose she did that herself?"

Saito's eyes went large and he stuttered. "What the heck are you talking about? I've been with you these past three weeks."

Louise nodded her head absentmindedly. "You said that Tabitha managed to change our memories. So could you have been back with our beautiful Queen for a period of time, and I just don't remember it?" When she looked back at Saito her smile wasn't pretty.

"Actually, I got the measurements from Katherine. She did an excellent job and the uniform does fit perfectly, doesn't it. And I do like the color so much on Saito, it goes with his eyes."

Both Saito and Louise's eyes grew huge as they looked around the room for the Queen.

From behind a wall hanging across the room Henrietta stepped out into view. She had a sad smile that she didn't try to hide from her friends. "I'm terribly sorry if I have offended you my dear Louise, truly I did not intend to do so." She looked over at Saito, and managed a slightly better smile. "Please, don't go back home yet. I need you to listen to my proposal and help me." She paused and looked at the floor a second, then back up at him. "I'm sorry, isn't that what I said the last time?"

Louise and Saito both stood in silent shock at Queen Henrietta's way too sudden appearance. Louise hadn't even tried to curtsey before her Queen. Then their shock increased. Henrietta looked at them again and dropped to her knees, putting her forehead against the wood floor. "I feel I have gravely offended two of my greatest friends. Please forgive me, both of you."

Louise almost fainted from the request. Saito looked down at his Queen and shook his head. "Henrietta, get up from the floor! What in the world do you think you are doing."

Then Louise dropped to the same position. She looked up at Saito. "Drop you dog! You can't be at a higher level than the Queen."

Saito looked at Louise for a second then shook his head slowly. "Nuts! You both are nuts!" He stepped over to the crouched Queen, reached down and took her arm. "Henrietta, please get up." He pulled a little. "Come on, stand up, please." Finally she looked at him with tears in her eyes, and started to stand. Saito looked over at his wife, who from the floor was giving him a look that could kill. "You too, dear, please stand up." He reached down and pulled on her arm also. In a few seconds he had both standing by him. Saito reached out for both Louise's hand and Henrietta's. Finally, with both standing and holding to him, he shook his head and sighed. "I can't believe how you two are acting. Please settle down and let's sit and clear the air about this." He led them to the bed, had them sit and he sat between them after removing Derflinger and leaning him against the wall.

Louise glanced at her husband and whispered in his direction. "Pervert, you want to take advantage of both of us at once?"

From Saito's other side, Henrietta leaned forward to look at Louise, still with red eyes and a dripping nose. "Do you really think he will?" She sniffed, and reached for the nearest cloth to wipe her nose, it was Saito's shirt that was laying on the bed after he had changed.

Louise also leaned forward to where she could see the Queen. "My pervert dog Familiar probably would love to." She glanced at Saito who was slowly shaking his head. "You wouldn't believe what he was trying to do to Siesta in the hallway outside my office. The pervert fell on top of her and grabbed her breast with me watching!" Louise nodded vigorously to agree with herself. "Then he tried to take her skirt off!" Saito's jaw had dropped open and his eyes were huge, Louise stuck her tongue out at him. "Pervert!" She held his hand tighter.

Henrietta's eyes were also wide open at the revelations of Saito's behavior. "He did all that with you watching?" She frowned with concentration for a second. "He has never done any of that with me." Turning to look at Saito her face became innocent. "Don't you like me enough to do perverted things to me?" A tear began to show in the corners of her eyes, and she sniffed again. "You love that Siesta woman more than you love me? I'll bet you even love Louise more than me, too!" She picked up the shirt again to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

Saito was sitting very still with only his widened eyes moving between the two young women close beside him. He held Louise's hand tightly in his, as his mind raced to come up with the correctly worded answer.

"So the perverted Familiar can't come up with a good answer?" Louise peeked around him at Henrietta. "I think it is me first, then probably you, and Siesta next, with Kirche close behind." She looked at her husband's scared face. "Wouldn't that be the right order, my dear husband?" She squeezed Saito's hand again.

Saito finally understood his cue. "Right, that's right!" He turned to Henrietta and reached for her hand. "Nothing will ever be above my love for Louise." Pausing he glanced quickly at Louise and saw her nod slightly. "I do have great feeling for you, too. But it can't be as great as my love for my Louise."

Queen Henrietta suddenly smiled and grabbed Saito in a hug. "I knew it! You do love me." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let me go back to my room and you two come with the guard. I don't want everyone knowing about the passages in the castle." She leaned over and kissed Saito again, then turning she went back behind the wall hanging. Saito and Louise heard a quiet sound of a door shutting.

Louise still was smiling and holding Saito's hand. He puffed out a breath and turned toward her with a frown. "What was all that about? You are okay with me saying that to Henrietta?"

Louise leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Of course I am. She now knows that I know about your love for her and the love she has for you. She also knows that you are not available to follow up on that love. I don't have to worry about either one of you, so that is good." Saito sat open mouthed staring at his wife. "You don't think that's a good idea, my pervert Familiar?"

He shook his head in confusion, then scratched it. "One day, a long time from now, I'll figure that one out. Meanwhile let's go to visit with the Queen. I never found out about the 'Commander' title and this uniform, or what she wants us to do." He stood up, put Derflinger over his shoulder, then offered his arm to his Duchess. "Shall we have our audience with the Queen now, my most beautiful lady?" Louise just smiled and rose up from the bed, putting her hand on his offered arm.

**EIGHT:**

The Lieutenant saluted Saito when he and Louise opened their door, and Saito returned it. Derflinger rose slightly from his scabbard to whisper in Saito's ear. "You seem to be slipping into the officer mode very easily, partner." Saito only grunted.

They followed their escort down several hallways and finally up a grand staircase, then down another hallway. Finally the guard stopped before a door and knocked loudly. They heard Henrietta's voice call for them to enter, and the guard opened the door, standing aside for Saito and Louise to go in. Inside the very regal Queen Henrietta stood near the window of the room. She nodded at the guard after he saluted her. "You may leave the Commander and Duchess Hiraga, Lieutenant. We'll be having dinner here after our meeting." He saluted again, turned and left the room.

Louise curtsied while Saito wasn't certain what he was supposed to do. She frowned at him, so he bowed to the Queen. Then Louise started the formal greeting of an audience. "Your Highness, the Duchess Hiraga and..." Louise glanced at Saito, who shrugged his shoulders at her. "And my Familiar, come before you as requested."

By that time Henrietta was smiling and shaking her head at them. "It is, and always will be, my friends Saito and Louise. And I am your friend Henrietta." She put out her hands toward the pair. "Please come here and stop being so formal."

Louise stood up and sighed. "How can I train my idiot Familiar to act correctly at Court if you won't let us?" She had reached out for Henrietta's hand as she got closer. Next to her she saw that Saito had a scared animal look on his face as he also reached out for Henrietta's other hand. It didn't come as a surprise when the Queen leaned forward and gave them both a kiss on the cheek, but Saito still blushed.

Saito recovered quickly, for the most part to divert Louise's attention from the Queen's kiss. "Your Majesty, I, well we actually, were wondering what the officer rank and uniform were for?" He glanced at Louise and saw her holding back a smile.

With a big sigh Henrietta let go of Louise and held both of Saito's hands in hers, then she shook her head. "My dearest Saito, didn't I just say how you should address me?" She leaned forward and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "Officers in the military can be Nobles or commoners, just as Agnes is Commander of my Musketeers. Since the honor is to the bearer of the title, even a commoner officer must be afforded the courtesy of his rank by a Noble." She paused as Saito blinked. "And by you holding a military rank the Nobles must acknowledge you as an officer of the Queen. The rank you have been given is that of Commander, which is one step below General in our military."

Saito still looked confused and he glanced over to Louise, only to find her nodding in agreement. He almost stuttered his question out. "But why? Why do I need this all of a sudden?" It was Louise that answered, as she unhooked Henrietta's hands from Saito's.

"Because, my dear husband, Nobles cannot ignore you. If they do it will tarnish their honor. As well as giving people a title to use when you need to be identified." She smiled. "Well, something besides being the Familiar, or the commoner husband, of the Duchess de la Valliere Hiraga."

Saito saw Henrietta nodding agreement this time. "And the uniform goes with the rank." She grinned again. "The rank of Commander and title of Ambassador, that is."

Both Saito and Louise's mouths fell open this time. His voice was able to squeak out first. "Ambassador? Ambassador of what?"

Henrietta was having a good time now. "My Ambassador of course. You and Louise will fill in for me wherever I need you to be. You will represent me to other Kingdoms." Her smile grew, as she grabbed Saito's hand again from Louise. "Come here and look out this window." Outside was the raised dock with the Albion flying ship. "That flying ship will take you to your first assignment."

Saito was still totally surprised, Louise moved up beside him to see the ship, and regain her husband's hand. She frowned at the scene in front of her. "But, Your High.., I'm sorry, Henrietta, Tristain doesn't have a Navy. Where did that come from?"

"That ship, the Swan, belongs to the Duke of Warwick, who lent it to his son Harry as the Albion Ambassador to our Court. Harry is lending it to you and Saito to use as my Ambassadors to Romalia." Henrietta's face was beaming.

Saito slowly turned his head toward Henrietta. "You mean the Romalia where Giulio Cesare lives? And you want us to go there to represent you?"

Still smiling, Henrietta nodded. "That's right, I haven't had a representative visit Romalia for several years." She saw Saito begin to frown, and gripped his hand again. "Don't worry, you are just traveling there for a visit, you aren't going to live there. That's all right with you, isn't it?" Her smile wasn't as big now as she waited for her Saito to answer.

Louise was watching her husband's face while Henrietta was talking. Finally she reached out and took his hand back from Henrietta. "Dear, it will give us some time together, and something for you to do that is useful to the Queen." She nodded at him. "Let's do it."

Saito looked at Louise for a long second, shut his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again. He turned toward Henrietta, stood to attention and saluted. "All right, Louise and I will act as your Ambassadors to Romalia." His hand came down. "Uh, when do you want us to leave?" He looked back out at the Albion ship, it's crew moving quickly on the decks and in the rigging. He glanced at Louise. "Can you, I mean we, leave the school long enough to make the trip?"

Louise had a smile as she looked back at her husband. "The school did fine without us. I think Osman-sensei can handle things by himself. And if he can't, Siesta will take care of it."

Saito nodded and turned back to a happy Henrietta. "So when do we leave?" He looked back at the ship. "Now?"

Henrietta reached out for his hand again with both of hers. "Not now, silly. We will have a quiet dinner tonight, then you and Louise can rest. The ship will sail at dawn when the conditions are right."

Louise took her husband's hand back from her Queen. "We will be glad to have dinner with you this evening. Would you please contact the school that we will not be back for several days." She had put emphasis on the "we", but Henrietta wasn't paying attention.

Henrietta reached for Saito's free hand this time. "And I almost forgot that I have another gift for you, my dearest." She giggled. "My staff reported that you don't have an appropriate travel trunk for your rank, so I will give you that one." She let go with one of her hands and waved it in the direction of the wall. "I hope you like it."

Saito's eyes bugged out as he looked at a slightly larger trunk than the one Louise had. The shock was because the trunk had the Royal emblem and an ornate letter H. It was obvious that the trunk was one of Queen Henrietta's. "I can't take one of yours!" His eyes almost were pleading as he looked back at Henrietta. "Please, I'll just get one from the shop in town."

Louise stood shaking her head. "Dear, you will accept the trunk that your Queen has so graciously offered to you." Her eyes narrowed at him. "I think it is an honor for you, and it even has the initial of our name." Again she emphasized the word "our." Henrietta wasn't looking her direction so she mouthed "pervert dog" at her husband.

The pervert dog sighed, nodded his head, then gave a slight bow to Henrietta. "I thank you." He paused a second. "I thank you, Henrietta, for the gracious gift. I will use it with honor and pride." He glanced at Louise and she nodded at him and cast her eyes at the Queen. When he looked back, Henrietta had moved her face close to his, had her eyes shut and lips pursed as if for a kiss. Saito's face reddened as he looked back to his wife, who frowning, nodded for him to go ahead. He rolled his eyes and leaned forward giving Henrietta a quick kiss.

Her face lit up as she moved back from Saito. "The honor is mine, my Protector." As if that intimacy had been an everyday occurrence, Henrietta changed the subject. "Now let's have a good meal, then you both rest for the journey in the morning."

Saito just nodded as he grabbed for Louise's hand again. It could be a long, uncomfortable night for him, and somehow he had the nagging thought that Louise had made a slight miscalculation about handling Henrietta's feelings for him.

**NINE:**

Something woke Saito from his deep sleep. It took a second while he mentally got into gear when he felt the mattresson his side of the bed move. He started to roll away from Louise when he was kissed on the cheek and he went to full awake mode. "Kirche, what..." Rolling over enough to see who kissed him, he almost went into shock seeing Henrietta leaning over him smiling.

"Hello, Saito, my love." She sat up and reached for his arm to pull it away from Louise. "Come with me so we can talk."

The moons came out from behind some clouds and Saito saw that although Henrietta had on a light robe it wasn't really tied and the opening revealed she didn't have anything on under it. He was now laying on his back with his left arm under Louise's head and Henrietta had his right hand held in both of hers. Henrietta was smiling down at him, then she started to lean over to kiss him again. "Don't." He shook his head at her and tried to loosen his hand, at the same time looking over at his sleeping wife. "Henrietta, I don't know what you're trying to do, but I ask you to please stop." Saito finally was able to pull his left arm from under Louise and he sat up.

Henrietta smiled at him and kissed his hand. "Are you worried that Louise will hear us?" She shook her head. "Don't worry, I have her under a sleep spell and she won't know a thing. Would you prefer to stay where you are instead of coming to my room?" She stood up and with one hand pulled the bed cover down to slide under it beside Saito. "Is this better? We haven't been like this since that night so long ago."

Saito looked at Henrietta beside him in the moonlight. Then shaking his head he reached up to loosen his hand from Henrietta's. "I ask you again, please don't do this." With both hands free he reached over and closed Henrietta's robe. Then he took a deep breath to calm himself before trying to talk with her. "Henrietta, what I said earlier was true, I love my Louise. I love her as my wife and even when she was just my Master." He tried to turn toward Henrietta but her bare leg was in the way. "Please understand that." He sighed and looked over at his unmoving wife. Seeing her right hand laying on the cover he reached over and took it in his, then turned back to Henrietta. "Do you know that my return hasn't been easy? We both have been apart from the other for so long that things changed in how we remembered each other." He pulled the hand up where he could kiss it. "But I want to make our lives to come back together. Not as they were seven years ago, but as they are now. I still love Louise and she truly is the person that I want to be with from now on." He stopped and looked at Henrietta. "Do you understand? I will work to have her love me again like she used to. And I will accept her as she is, as long as she is in my life, just as I hope she will accept me as I am now." Again he looked over at the unmoving Louise. "I really feel that she will take me back, because that's what I desire the most."

Henrietta smiled and nodded. "And do you still love me?"

Again Saito shook his head. "I would be lying if I said no, but it is not the same as my love for my Louise. I love you as a special friend, maybe even as a sister I never had." Looking down at Louise's back he nodded again before continuing. "I promise that I will always be there for you, just as I was in the past. What you ask for I will do." He grinned at the Queen. "Make that almost anything you ask for, that is." He saw her give a little smile back.

Henrietta wasn't looking at Saito, but sat quietly for a few seconds deep in thought. Then with a sad smile she turned back toward him. "And that's your final decision? You want to stay with Louise, and won't consider staying with me as a husband or lover?"

Saito was a little surprised as he looked at Henrietta. "I don't remember considering having you as a lover or wife, but yes, I will stay with my Louise." He thought he felt Louise's hand move in his, glanced down at it and frowned.

Henrietta took advantage of his looking away from her and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. She almost was laughing when he quickly turned his head back toward her. "I do think that the subject is closed now." She slid out from the cover and stood up beside the bed, replacing the cover over Saito, and tying her robe closed. Then she put her hands on the bed and leaned toward him again with a smile. "I'm glad that you do love Louise that much. I just hope she can return her love to you." Raising her voice a little her next words shocked Saito. "Don't you think he has told you the entire truth now, Louise?"

Saito felt Louise's fingers tighten on his, and he quickly turned to look at her. She rolled over to face him with tears running down her face. His mouth fell open and his eyes opened wide. "But Henrietta said you were under a sleep spell!" Louise started to smile. "Uh, just how much did you hear?" He glanced back as Henrietta sat on the bed again.

Louise pulled herself up to a sitting position, still holding Saito's hand in hers. "I heard enough, I think. And that wasn't a sleep spell, it was an immobilization spell, wasn't it Henrietta?"

Henrietta reached over and took Saito's free hand. "My goodness, you may be right about that. I guess I just got them confused." Her smile was sad. "And I was hoping you would hear how much your husband loved me. Or at least that he would stay with me because you didn't want him any longer." She winked at Saito. "I guess you have missed your chance for that, my dearest. Unless, of course, Louise decides she would rather not have you around." She sighed and letting go of his hand stood up. "Well, you both will need to get up in a little while for your trip. Now don't get waylaid doing other things." She leaned over and kissed Saito again. "Pervert." Henrietta walked quickly to the wall hanging, pulled it away from the wall and disappeared behind it. They heard the click of the hidden door as it locked.

"Hey, idiot perverted Familiar." Louise pulled on Saito's hand with a frown on her face. "Didn't I tell you I would make us being together again work?" She fumbled around a second. "Now where's my wand?" Saito started to look like a scared animal. "Darn, can't find it, I guess this will have to do." She pulled him over and kissed him, putting his arms around her. She didn't care if they were late for the ship to sail, they had something else more important to do.

**TEN:**

The sun hadn't come up, but there was a brightening area on the horizon. Saito and Louise stood, with their travel trunks on the dock beside them, watching and listening to the sailors moving on the deck and in the rigging of the Swan, lit by flickering torches. Louise was standing close to her husband with her hand held in Saito's and her head resting on his shoulder. Behind them came the sound of footsteps on the wooden dock, and Saito started to turn around.

"Good morning my good friends, Saito and Louise." A brightly smiling Queen Henrietta, accompanied by several courtiers came up behind the pair. She didn't try to kiss Saito this time. "Are you ready for your voyage?"

Louise curtsied and Saito bowed to her. "Good morning your Highness." It was Louise that took the lead. "We're as ready as we'll ever be." She curtsied again. "I wish to thank you for your speaking with us last night." She raised her head slightly so she could look at the Queen. "I think it was very productive and helped put many things into perspective."

Henrietta gave a slight smile. "I suppose it couldn't be helped." She gave a deep sigh and turned toward Saito. "I hope you remember what your possible choices are for the future." She pursed her lips in a little kiss and Saito blushed, Louise's face was stony. "Ah, but for right now I think you need these." She held her left hand out and a courtier stepped forward placing two sealed scrolls in her hand. She took one and held it out to Saito. "This scroll holds your Royal instructions for the trip." She smiled again at him. "Oh, yes, here is the key for your trunk." She reached up and took a chain from around her neck holding a key, it had been hidden in her cleavage. He reached over and took both items from her, then bowed. Turning toward Louise she held out the second sealed scroll. "And these are to be delivered to the Romalia Oracle that you will be meeting with. I do wish for you to follow his instructions to the letter." Louise took the scroll and curtsied again, as a slight frown passed over her face. Henrietta looked over at the Albion ship. "I think I'm delaying the sailing." She looked back at the couple in front of her and smiled. "Have a pleasant trip. I think your time will be productive for all of us." With a slight bow, the Queen turned to leave the dock. Louise curtsied and Saito bowed and held their positions until Henrietta was on the ground.

Saito looked at the key in his hand. "Well, I guess that explains why we couldn't get it open." Louise looked at him with a frown. "What? I thought I handled that in good fashion." He started to smile. "At least I didn't kiss her like I did the first time I met her."

Louise rolled her eyes. "I'll give you that at least. But what was that kiss-kiss face she was giving you? If she thinks I'm going to give you up to her, she had better think about it again."

Saito smiled at his wife. "I'm glad to hear that. Now I see that the sailors are coming to get our trunks. Do I look enough like a real officer?" He straightened up and turned toward the Albion sailors. They immediately stopped and saluted, and he returned it. In a whisper that only Louise could hear. "Actually that feels good." She tried not to laugh.

The Petty Officer with the group started to say something when he glanced down at Saito's trunk. Stopping where he was he looked at Saito's uniform closely. This time his mouth fell open in shock before he could control himself. What had been a normal salute before, now became a rigid attention, and he called the rest of the sailors to attention also. "I'm sorry Commander Hiraga, please forgive my clumsiness. I wasn't aware you were part of the Royal household. Petty Officer Johnson at your service." He glanced back at Saito's uniform. "And I was unaware that anyone outside of Albion held the St. John Cross." He appeared to be ill at ease for a second. "Please, may my men take your luggage aboard, sir." He gave the sharpest salute Saito or Louise had ever seen.

Louise went into her Noble look, while Saito blinked in confusion for a second before returning the salute. "Certainly, we'll follow in just a moment."

Relieved, the Petty Officer called the sailors forward. One or two eyed the emblem on Saito's trunk and glanced over at his uniform. Together the trunks were lifted and carried as if they were glass up the loading ramp.

Saito looked over at Louise slightly dumbfounded. "What was that about? I guess the emblem on the trunk says Royalty, but what's the St. John Cross business?"

Louise sucked in a breath. "I guess I forgot to tell you, but the award from Albion was their highest award for action against the enemy. They said something about that when it was presented to me in your honor years ago. Harry got one too." She gave a brief smile. "Sorry."

While they were talking the Petty Officer was giving his verbal report to the Captain of the Swan. Saito happened to see the Captain look over at them, then start to give quick orders to the other officers and crew. By the time Louise and Saito reached the ramp the entire ship's company was at attention on deck. Louise went up holding to Saito's arm as if they were in Court.

As Saito and Louise stepped on the deck, the Captain shouted for the crew to come to attention and salute. Louise removed her hand from Saito's arm so he could also go to attention and return the salute. He noticed the Captain glance at the decorations on his coat then, as if it was even possible, to stiffen his body more.

"I'm sorry Commander, I was unaware that you were of the Royal Household and held the St. John Cross." His face showed a little fear. "If I had known I would have given the correct honors before you boarded and not left you standing on the dock." He was visibly sweating.

Saito glanced at Louise first. "There isn't any problem, Captain. The Queen wanted to talk to us first anyway." He felt Louise nudge him in the back. "I'm sorry, Captain, but what is your name?" She nudged him again. "This is my wife the Duchess de la Valiere Hiraga. And I'm Saito Hiraga." He paused a second. "Sorry, make that Commander Saito Hiraga." He gave a short bow.

The Captain started to look slightly relieved. "Captain Baker of the Swan at your service sir." He bowed back to Saito and Louise. "May I dismiss the crew so we will be able to sail before the sun is fully up?"

Saito started to nod his head, then gave the order. "Captain Baker, please continue with your departure." He looked down at Louise again. "May we stay on deck to watch?"

Captain Baker looked more relieved. "Certainly, Commander, the ship is yours." He saluted, turned and gave the orders to the crew, leaving Louise and Saito standing by themselves.

Louise put her hand back around Saito's arm and stood close to him. "Well, how does it feel to be an officer?" He put his hand over hers.

"I'm afraid that it feels a whole lot better than being ignored." They went over to the railing and watched as the dock started to fall away in silence. Saito wasn't sure if he really saw Henrietta wave a good-by from a window of the castle. Then he frowned and looked at Louise. "Something just occurred to me. If I was awarded the St. John Cross for being at the Ragdorian Lakes, and you say Harry was awarded it also." He paused while in thought. "Weren't you, Kirche and Tabitha awarded anything for being there?"

Louise continued looking at the castle while they raised higher in the air, then waved. "I think I see both your lovers waving from the windows." She looked up at Saito. "Well, actually, yes we were honored, but it never comes up in conversation as they say." Saito raised his eyebrows at her. "We three were given the Order of St. Catherine. It's something like the St. John Cross, except for women."

Saito was shaking his head. "And you were going to let me in on that little family secret, when exactly?"

She sighed. "It doesn't make any difference at home, or when we are in attendance at the Royal Castle in Tristain, so it doesn't matter." She snuggled against Saito, smiled, and waved at the castle again. "Besides, it was given to me to honor you."

"Who are you waving at?" Saito waved also, even if he didn't know why. "Apparently it is a big deal in Albion, though. Do you think we need to let Captain Baker know?"

Louise shook her head just as the rising sun made her red hair glow. "That would probably give Captain Baker a heart attack. Especially since he didn't include me in the fancy welcome. But since Kirche and Harry have the same awards he shouldn't be too surprised."

Saito watched his wife as she was lit by the new sun. "Beautiful! I think my wife is the most beautiful girl in this world." He leaned over and gave her a kiss that maybe lingered a touch more than was proper in public. They didn't see the smiles of some of the sailors.

**ELEVEN:**

Saito and Louise ended up on the Swan's quarterdeck after the ship had reached cruising altitude and turned South. Captain Baker was watching how the wind was filling the sails when they came up beside him.

"Captain, just how long will it take to Romalia?" Saito was still holding Louise's hand.

Captain Baker stood to attention and saluted before answering. "I'm sorry Commander, I wasn't aware you were here. We should arrive in eight days, if the wind and weather holds for us." He looked back at the sails and smiled. "Don't worry Commander, this is one of the fastest ships in the Royal Albion Navy!" His pride in his command was obvious.

Saito grinned for a second. "Captain, please don't stand at attention every time we meet. Do you do that for Harry?"

Captain Baker straightened again, then relaxed a little. "No, sir, the young Duke only has us do that when he and the Duchess first board. I'm sorry, but I don't quite know how to render honors to you." The Captain thought for a second. "Commander, if I may ask, for what action were you honored with the St. John Cross? I'm sorry, but honestly I didn't know a Tristainian ever was honored that way."

It was Louise that answered. We were at the Ragdorian Lakes with Harry." She paused. "Or he was with us, one way or the other it doesn't matter as we were together. Anyway, please don't be uncomfortable to ask us a question. Right, dear?"

"Of course, we're guests on your ship." Saito noticed that the Captain's eyes had opened a little more, and had glanced toward Louise, in fact he looked a little frightened.

"My Lady, you were at the Ragdorian Lakes with the Commander?" She nodded. "You were there with the young Duchess Stafford?" Louise nodded again and smiled this time. The Captain started to look very uncomfortable, he stood back to attention. "Duchess Hiraga, by any chance were you awarded the Order of St. Catherine for that action?" Again she nodded and smiled again. The Captain staggered slightly, then quickly dropped to one knee and lowered his head. "Duchess Hiraga, I have been completely the fool. Please forgive me again for not recognizing your honor when you boarded." Captain Baker didn't rise from the deck.

Saito, looked at Louise and saw her slowly shake her head and sigh. She reached down and touched the Captain's shoulder. "Please get up, what will the crew think of you. You don't have to worry about not honoring me with my husband. I'm not used to it at home, so it doesn't bother me at all."

The Captain looked up at her and saw her smile at him, so he stood up and saluted. "Duchess, our ship is honored by the presence of you and your husband." He grinned broadly. "I'm certain no other ship in the fleet has carried two holders of the St. John Cross, as well as two holders of the Order of St. Catherine. My crew and I thank you for your presence!"

Louise hadn't stopped smiling at him. "I hope that makes up for any mistakes my husband and I make. Could you have someone show us to our room, please. We haven't unpacked yet."

"It will be my honor to escort you both below deck to your cabin, Duchess." He bowed and extended an arm toward the ladder leading to the main deck. "Please, this way."

As Saito and Louise followed the Captain, Saito noticed several seamen whispering. A Lieutenant on duty followed them with his eyes, and saluted when he saw that Saito was watching him. Saito returned the salute and was smiling all the way to their quarters.

Captain Baker led them down to the next deck, held a door open that opened to an interior companionway, then stepped across and opened the door to another room, and invited them in. "This is the Duke's suite while on board, I hope it will be to your liking. If you need anything please ask myself or Lieutenant Cross." He saluted, turned and left, leaving Saito and Louise looking at a room that was only rivaled by the rooms at the Royal Palace.

"This is how Kirche and Harry live on board a ship?" Saito's mouth had fallen open in shock.

Louise just nodded agreement, then walked through another set of doors to outside gallery at the stern of the ship. "This is beautiful! Makes me wish Tristain had ships like this."

Saito started to join her when he looked at a pair of well decorated boxes to either side of the balcony doors. "Wonder what these are?" He tried to move one, but it didn't budge. "Something to do with running the ship maybe." Finally he joined Louise on the balcony, put an arm around her, and watched the land go by below.

She moved against him so both his arms wrapped around her. "Beats pulling that cart, doesn't it?" Saito made a sound of agreement. "Looks like we have come a long way in our lives since that time." Again he grunted in agreement. "We did have good times back then didn't we?" He started to grunt agreement when she added a little more. "Except for a certain perverted Familiar that chased every female in sight."

Saito hugged her a little tighter. "I was a teenage boy, looking at almost any female would cause a nosebleed, and the school had a lot of cute girls."

"And what about now, my perverted Familiar husband?" Louise had taken Saito's hands and held them in hers.

Saito turned Louise around to face him. "If you remember I did not go with Henrietta, nor did I bury my face in Kirche's cleavage, or start to kiss Tabitha. And, if you think back I was trying to get away from your wand when I ran into Siesta completely by accident." He grinned. "No nosebleed, right?" Leaning over he kissed Louise. "Only one person can get me that way now." His grin grew. "And I can even do something about it now." As they started to kiss again there was a knock at the cabin door. Still holding Louise close Saito shook his head and sighed. "Okay, sometimes I can't do something about it right away." He released her and turned toward the door. "Enter."

The door opened and the Lieutenant that had been on duty on deck started to come in. Seeing Louise and Saito on the balcony, he quickly averted his eyes. "I'm sorry, Commander, I can come back at a more appropriate time." He started to back out and shut the door.

"Wait a minute, you can come in." Saito whispered to Louise. "I guess Kirche does stay here by that reaction." She giggled.

The officer came back in and saluted. "My Lady, Commander, the Captain wishes to know if you will be having your meals here in your stateroom or if you will eat with the officers." He stayed at attention, eyes straight ahead.

Saito started to answer when Louise touched his arm to stop him. "Lieutenant, I'm sorry but we haven't been properly introduced. I'm the Duchess Louise Hiraga and this is my husband Saito Hiraga. And you are?" She smiled at the uncomfortable officer.

"Lieutenant Cross, second in command of the Swan." He saluted again. "My Lady, I should have introduced myself first, please excuse me. I'm very happy to meet you." Through it all he was still at attention.

"Lieutenant Cross, if we eat with the Captain and the officers, what is your proper dress?" Louise still smiled.

"My Lady, we will wear full dress uniform in honor of your attendance."

"And if we eat here in our stateroom how will you dress?"

Lieutenant Cross frowned slightly and looked at Louise as if seeing her for the first time. "My Lady, we would dress in our normal uniform usually. Sometimes without our coats though." He had a confused look by now.

"Lieutenant, please relax, we don't usually bite." Louise saw the young officer visibly relax his body. She turned toward Saito. "Don't you think we will only need to have one meal in full dress, dear?" She poked him.

Saito was slightly out of his realm worrying about dressing a certain way for a meal. "Right, dear." He smiled at the Lieutenant. "Our last night on board will be full dress. Tonight and for all other meals we will be honored to eat with the officers in their normal dress. And no coats will be fine also."

Lieutenant Cross's eyes went wide, but he smiled. "Thank you, Commander. I will inform the Captain of your decision." With another salute he left the room, being certain to shut the door quietly.

Saito slowly shook his head. "Is that something you Nobles always have to worry about? What to wear for a meal."

Louise looked up at him. "Commander Hiraga, that is something you have to consider as an officer and the Queen's Ambassador." She punched him on the arm. "Idiot Familiar!"

Saito rubbed his arm where she hit him and sighed. "Maybe this officer business is more complicated than I thought. I guess eating on the floor of the school dining hall was pretty easy after all." He smiled at the thought. "Ah, yes, being shown my place in life by my Master. My very cute Master at that."

Louise rolled her eyes at him, then looked over at the travel trunk from Queen Henrietta. "We need to see if you even have a dress uniform, or something in addition to what you are wearing now. You have the key so open it up." She grinned at him. "Or are you afraid about what kind of perverted things your Queen has hidden inside?"

This time it was his turn to shake his head as he felt in his inside coat pocket for the key. "Oops, almost forgot this." Saito pulled out the scroll container. "Here, I can't open it anyway." He felt around some more, then with a smile he flourished the key. "Got it! I think I could hide a person in these pockets." Then he thought about it for a second. "Or hide a pistol and knife." This time he frowned. "I hope I don't need either for this job."

Louise shook her head as she took the scroll case from Saito. He stood looking over her shoulder as she unlocked the case and took out the scroll inside. She narrowed her eyes and looked over at him. "You are hovering around me again."

Saito gave a sigh. "Well, the message was given to me, so I'm trying to read it." He moved closer so he was standing against Louise. "Is this hovering, or touching, my most honorable Master?"

Louise just shook her head as she unrolled the scroll, at the same time turning it so Saito couldn't read it. "That is definitely touching, and you may lose the hand if you're not careful, pervert Familiar." She read for a second as she moved Saito's hand. Then with a sigh she handed the scroll to Saito. "Here, you can read it for yourself. This could be a hard and dangerous mission."

Saito's eyes opened wide. "Dangerous? Don't tell me that!" Holding the scroll with both hands he glanced at the contents, then shook his head. "My beautiful Master, you have to stop saying that kind of thing, before you give me a heart attack." Standing to attention he held the scroll as if reading it out loud at the Royal Court. "To my dearest Protector Saito, and Louise. This voyage is to be used to bring yourselves back together again. Relax and enjoy the trip." Before continuing he shook his head again. "And, my dearest Saito, if it does not work that you two remain together, you always will have a home with me." He sighed in frustration. "I love the little heart beside the Queen's name. Looks like she wrote this herself." Saito looked at the note again. "At least I hope she wrote this herself so this story isn't spread all over the castle."

Louise sat looking at Saito with a slight frown. "Do we have that big of a problem that the Queen can see it?" She shook her head in frustration, and her eyes were becoming wet as she looked back at Saito. "Did we get that far apart over the years?"

Saito smiled down at her, then reached out to hold Louise. "No, not apart so much as we have grown up doing things by ourselves and our own way." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I'm the same way. In my world I helped run a restaurant. The only thing I worked for was to return to you. You learned to run the school, and raise our daughter without my help while waiting for me to come back." He reached over and raised her chin toward him. Her cheeks had tears running down them. "Maybe this trip is the best thing for us. We both are out of our place in life. Maybe we can start to rely on each other like we used to." He kissed her again. "That's what I want, and I hope it's what you want too." All Louise could do was nod her head while Saito held on to her.

**TWELVE:**

It was later that Saito finally opened the trunk. He couldn't decide if it was like receiving a present, or if the contents would cause trouble for him, but he finally took a deep breath and raised the lid.

"Well, my Familiar, what wonderful things are hidden inside?" Louise looked at the ceiling of the stateroom her face deep in concentration. "Let me guess. I say there's a picture of your loving Queen, maybe two or three of them. Kirche probably managed to get one of herself in there also." She stopped talking as she saw Saito shaking his head with the lid open. "Well, say something?"

Reaching in he took out a finely made satin bag with a colorful rope tie. Undoing the knot he slid a portrait out. After looking at it from all angles he turned it toward Louise. "One finely painted portrait of our Queen. Mark up one for the contestant." Turning it around he grinned at it before looking back at Louise. "Darn! She's supposed to be wearing a swimsuit, or bikini, at least." Louise frowned at him. "That's what women on my world wear when they go swimming." Louise still had a blank look. "You know, play in the water, swim, splash each other and have fun."

"Why would you wear clothes to bathe?" She was still confused about the concept. "You wanted a picture of our Queen with no clothes on?"

"I'll explain it to you later." Saito sighed.

As Saito started to lay the satin bag on the bed the couple both heard the rustle of paper. Frowning ,Saito reached his hand inside and brought out a piece of folded paper. He opened it and started to shake his head, then replaced it in the bag.

"Not so fast my perverted dog Familiar, that was suspicious." Louise held her hand out and wriggled her fingers for the paper. With a sigh, Saito handed it to her. Louise read it out loud. "I wanted to give this to you years ago, but you had chosen Louise. Now you may have it to remember how we were. Love, H." After reading it, she refolded the note and handed it back to Saito without comment. He shoved it back into the bag.

Next he pulled a flat wooden case out and opened it. His face dropped as he saw the contents. He turned it around for Louise to see. "One boxed pair of beautifully made pistols. I hope I never have to use them."

"What is the writing on the barrels?"

"Writing?" He looked closely at the barrels of both pistols, then sighed again. "Presented to me by our loving Queen." Louise held her hand out for a pistol. Reluctantly he handed her one.

"To my Saito, may these protect you as you protect me. Queen Henrietta." She handed it back to Saito. "I can't tell who the real pervert is. My husband or my Queen." Louise shook her head again.

"Next, another uniform." He shook out the coat, then looked back in the trunk. "No, I'm wrong." He pulled another uniform jacket out. "Two, no three more uniforms." Saito stacked the coats beside Louise on the bed. "And, what I would say is some kind of possible dress uniform." A dark blue jacket with even more gold braid came out of the trunk to be laid on the bed. "And some boots, trousers, and..." The other items were spread out for Louise to see. "Oh, jeez, underwear, and socks." They went on the bed. "This looks like the last box and we open it to show..." His face almost went blank until he recognized a razor and maybe soap. "A box of shaving items and other things to keep your husband clean."

Louise wrinkled her nose at him. "I hope it is for cleaning that perverted mind of yours." She frowned at him again. "Wanting a nude picture of the Queen! Disgraceful!"

Saito decided not to try and explain the concept of swimming at that time. "Wait, there's something else in here. He pulled out a carefully wrapped package, tied with ribbons. "This has your name on it."

Louise frowned as Saito handed her the package. She slowly undid the ribbon and took a box from it's cloth wrapper. Finally she slowly opened the box to find a note and some folded sheer fabric. With hesitation she opened the note as if it were hiding a spider. Saito saw her roll her eyes and give a wry smile, before looking over at him. "It's a gift from Kirche." Laying the note down she reached in the box and pulled out a sheer see-through, very short, nightgown. "Well, what do you think?"

Saito's eyes bulged out. "Wow, I haven't seen that in years!" A dreamy look came over his face. "Kirche used to wear one of those every night at school." He glanced over at Louise to see her "dangerous" smile and wave her wand at him. The next second he was coughing in a cloud of smoke while laying on the floor.

"Pervert." Louise sniffed while packing the nightie back in the box. "So now you miss Kirche being in your bed, too?" She started to wave the wand at him again, then thought better of it. "We'll see if you ever deserve seeing that item again."

Saito sat up and coughed again. He looked around the stateroom. "Where's my wonderful, and helpful, daughter when I need her?"

"Pervert. If your nose ever starts to bleed like it used to, you will die." Louise gave him the "look of death", just like she did in the old days. "You don't need any extra women in your life." She reached down to help Saito up.

**THIRTEEN: **

Six days into the voyage, the Swan was over the sea following a coastline to their left. Saito and Louise both had followed their orders to relax and started to follow a routine on board the ship. Lots of rest, eat when they were hungry, and watch the coast pass by. Most importantly, they were relearning the happiness of being with each other again. Both had learned the names of the crewmen and Saito listened closely as they described their duties to him. At first Captain Baker was uneasy with the familiarity that was being shown by Nobility to commoners. Saito and Louise didn't enlighten him about Saito's status before becoming an officer and Ambassador.

The couple were standing close to each other while leaning on the ship's rail, when Saito noticed something he hadn't seen before. Standing up, he was ready to call to the Captain when the lookout stationed in the rigging called out.

"Captain, smoke on land to port side quarter!"

Captain Baker used his long glass to look at the same smoke that Saito had seen. He frowned as he came up to Saito, then looked at the smoke again.

"Something wrong Captain?" Saito looked back and shaded his eyes.

Louise had started to frown also. "Captain, do I see air ships near that smoke?"

Captain Baker ignored her as he looked into the rigging above. "Lookout! Do you see airships?" He turned to Louise still with a frown. "Yes, My Lady, there are at least two that I see." Turning from her he shouted an order to Lieutenant Cross on the main deck. "Bring the crew to readiness. Two men on the wheel. Uncover and prepare the cannon for firing." With a "yes sir" the Lieutenant started to bring the crew to battle ready.

Louise and Saito watched the action. Finally Saito couldn't stand it any longer. "Captain, aren't those Albion airships? Can you tell what is going on?"

The Captain drew himself to attention and saluted. "I'm sorry, Commander, but it may be best for you and the Duchess to go below to your stateroom until we clear this situation up." He deliberately ignored the question.

Saito smiled before answering. "Captain, I think my wife and I may be of more help on deck if this 'situation' deteriorates."

The Captain wasn't smiling. "As you wish, sir. You may be right, although I hope not." He looked back in the direction of the column of smoke to see the two ships were definitely coming toward the Swan. "Albion doesn't have airships this far out." Then he moved over close to the helmsmen.

Louise looked over to Saito. "What does he think is going to happen?"

Saito glanced at her, then looked back and pointed toward the oncoming airships. "Look at those ships, they are warships like the ones we destroyed with your Void magic in the first war with Albion." On his wrist the Gandalf rune started to glow. "The Swan is a messenger ship, fast but not armed heavily. In short, they could blow us out of the air very easily. All we have is speed and the Captain's ability to maneuver and get away from them."

Louise nodded, then reached for Saito's hand. On the deck below them the crew had removed the box covers revealing four small cannon and were proceeding to load them and run their barrels out through what had been cleverly hidden gun ports.

From the rigging above came almost a scream from the lookout. "Captain, astern and above us!" Those that had heard the lookout turned toward the ship's stern. A pair of small ships were almost to the Swan, a large cable was strung between them.

Captain Baker reacted quickly. "Helm, down and starboard!" He turned back to the main deck and Lieutenant Cross. "Brace for impact!"

Louise and Saito fell to the deck as the cable swept in to catch the rigging, masts and sails. The sound of snapping rope, ripping sails and breaking wood was deafening. Then the cable was past the bow leaving the deck with the wreckage of rigging. On the quarterdeck only a section of the mizzenmast and it's sail were left standing. Both helmsmen, as well as Captain Baker, were lying near the ship's wheel with pieces of the upper mizzenmast scattered around, and one section on top of the sailors.

In a flash Saito saw what was needed and shouted to the Lieutenant that he saw crawling out from under a mainsail. "Lieutenant Cross, I need a helmsman. My wife will clear the wreckage and dump it overboard, so stay clear. Get our wounded to the sick bay. Man your two forward guns and use the other two crews to prepare the stern guns." Saito looked over at Louise. "Just cut the lines and get it overboard." She nodded and immediately started to use her wand on the wreckage. "Lieutenant, we need help up here, we have three injured including the Captain!" His rune glowed brightly in the sun as he ran over to the ships wheel to regain control. "Louise, how bad is the Captain and the helmsmen?" He could tell that all three appeared to be seriously injured.

Leaving a clear main deck Louise waved her wand and moved the destroyed mast and rigging from the quarterdeck, then knelt beside the bloodied Captain. "He's breathing, I think besides the cuts and a head injury, he may have a broken arm." She checked over the two sailors. "Both helmsmen are also unconscious, with cuts and possible broken bones, maybe head injuries also."

Saith looked at the two large warships getting ever closer, then turned to see the small ships circling around for another run at the Swan. "Can you take them below? Also, tell the stern gunners to fire as soon as possible if they can aim at those two ships. I'll make the ship dive when the enemy comes closer."

She nodded. "Aye, aye, sir!" Her wand appeared from somewhere and she started to lift the injured Captain and helmsmen from the deck.

"Hey, hurry back as fast as you can, I need you." Louise waved as she floated the injured off the deck.

Lieutenant Cross and a seaman ran up to Saito after checking the injured Captain and crewmen as Louise took them down the ladder. He saluted. "Sir, Seaman Jones is qualified as a helmsman. Do you need anything else here?"

Saith reached out and held the Lieutenant's shoulder, then smiled. "Just keep up the good work with the gun crews, open fire on the two ships in front of us, maybe that will make them slow down. I have it under control here." He let go of Cross's shoulder and looked over at Seaman Jones. "I need you to hold the ship straight while those two are aiming for us so we can get a good shot at them with the stern guns. Afterward, head right between those two warships to port." He smiled at the nervous sailor. "It's okay, Michael, just do as I tell you." The seaman smiled a little then took over the wheel from Saito, trying to hold the Swan on course without the help of the sails, and every so often glancing at the two advancing warships off to port.

Louise came up the ladder to the quarter deck to find Saito watching the small ships and their cable as they completed their circle and moved closer. She turned and saw the larger pair of warships still a good distance away. As she turned back toward Saito something passed close to her head. The sound of musket shots drifted toward her from both small airships. The deck around her was being hit by bullets, then she felt a searing pain in her side and fell to the deck. The bodice of her dress and the deck under her was fast becoming red with blood as she drifted into darkness, seeing Saito yelling at her, but no sound being heard.

Saito reacted when Seaman Jones shouted that the Duchess had been hit. He spun around and called out to her. At that moment all he focused on was the blood. Running over and dropping to one knee he lifted her limp body up and gave it a hug, the whole time shouting her name. Then he felt her breath on his neck, she was only unconscious and not dead. His fury was greater than it had been at Losailles as he turned back toward the ships coming up from behind toward the Swan. The helmsman later swore that he heard an animal roar and when he looked over his shoulder, the Commander was standing on the aft rail with his sword held in both hands with his wife's blood on the sleeve and front of his jacket. With what could only be described as a great battle cry of "Louise" Saito swung Derflinger, who turned into pure white fire stretching over one hundred yards. The flame flew through both ships as well as the cable, destroying all in it's path.

Saito was breathing heavily as he watched the pieces of wreckage start to drop to the ocean below, then he ran back to Louise. He picked her up and held her close with tears running down his cheeks. "Come on, open your eyes!" He pulled out his handkerchief from an inside jacket pocket and held it to her bleeding side. Although she was still bleeding, Saito could tell that the bullet had only grazed her side and may have cracked or broken the rib. He kissed her. She opened her eyes and started to say something that he couldn't quite hear. "Speak up, what do you need? Can I get the ship's surgeon?" Just then he looked at the approaching warships. "Jones, steer between them." Lieutenant Cross came up beside him.

"Commander, I've sent for the surgeon. How is the Duchess?" He looked at the pool of blood on the deck.

Louise opened her eyes, but for a few seconds couldn't focus, her face was pale. "Saito? Are you all right?" She cringed in pain, then reached up to put her hand on Saito's face leaving a finger trail of blood. "Is it over yet?"

Saito pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair. "No, not finished yet." He pulled back and sniffed. "Can you help me? We have to be together for this."

Louise managed a little smile. "Help me stand, my Familiar." She looked at Lieutenant Cross. "Get your men down so they aren't hurt."

From the ships ahead came the sound of cannon fire. Then cannon balls came through the hull of the Swan making it shake. The Swan's own small cannon sounded like toys as they responded. Louise held the handkerchief against her side as Saito supported her. She tried to smile at him, but it came off as a grimace. "Are you ready, my somewhat useful Familiar?"

"If you can joke like that you aren't hurt very badly." Saito smiled back as he held her up. "Better get started."

Saito held the handkerchief against the wound and put his other arm around her to hold Louise steady. Louise put out her bloody hand and the Void Magic book appeared in it, in her other hand she held her wand. She began the incantation that appeared on the page in front of her, and her magic power began to build. Suddenly, there was a flash, and her body relaxed into Saito's arms.

He kissed her gently, then looked at the area of sky that had held two large airships. He smiled after seeing nothing left but small pieces of wood falling to the sea below. Never letting her down, he picked Louise up and started to carry her to their stateroom. Almost at the ladder to the main deck, he was intercepted by Lieutenant Cross.

Coming to a rigid attention that he had not used when addressing Saito since the first day, he gave a sharp salute. "Commander, what are your orders?"

Saito looked slightly lost for a second. "Orders? I need to get my wife to the surgeon." He blinked, and realized the rune mark had gone dark again. "Lieutenant, I'll turn the ship back to you. Are your men safe?" The rune brightened again. "Check for any damage the cannon did to the hull. Fix up an area for our wounded and make sure they get the best aid we can give. I need a full report on damage and the fitness of the ship to continue our voyage." Saito's head jerked slightly as he glanced at the horizon. "It looks like we are descending slowly, check the magical flight flux, we may be losing it from hull damage." He smiled at the Lieutenant. "And thank you for your help in the battle, Lieutenant Cross." The Lieutenant saluted again before turning to issue orders to the crew. Saito suddenly remembered something else. "Lieutenant, please have someone bring food and a rum ration for everyone. It may get busy later."

"Yes, sir!" The Lieutenant grinned and nodded at Saito, then went down to the main deck to organize his men.

"Hey there, pervert familiar, have you forgotten about me?" Louise had one eye open looking at Saito. "I am in pain, you know." She gave a grimace at him.

"Oh, jeez, I didn't forget you, especially since you're in my arms." He shifted her up a little. "I want to get you to our room and get that bloody dress off."

Louise tried to smile, but it didn't come off very well as she drew in a breath when the pain hit again. "You are a pervert! You'd try to take advantage of me any way you can."

Saito rolled his eyes. "I still say that if you can think of that you aren't hurt that much." They had reached the door to the interior companionway.

With an intake of breath, Louise tried to hurry him along. "Look, my pervert Familiar, I haven't felt pain like this since Katherine was born." She reached up and grabbed for the front of Saito's uniform leaving a bloody hand print. "Now move it!"

With one hand Saito was able to open the door to their stateroom. The side that opened onto aft gallery now had two cannon with their muzzles pointing out gun ports. The room smelled like powder smoke. "So that was what those two boxes hid." He laid Louise on the bed. "I guess this really is a warship."

"How often do I need to remind you that I'm still here." Louise tried to sit up and fell back. "Stop sightseeing and get me something for the pain." Under her breath she muttered something about needing to replace her idiot Familiar.

As Saito tried to think of a rejoinder to her comments, she fainted. "Louise? Louise!" He started to shake her to wake her up.

"Hey, pardner, she's lost a lot of blood, so stop that and really take care of her." Derflinger had pulled from his scabbard.

Saito tried to look over his shoulder at his sword. "Look, I haven't exactly been in this situation before. How about a hint of what to do."

Derflinger sighed. "First, get the wound area cleared, and take off the top of her dress, or all of it, to get her clean. Wash the blood and dirt from around the wound and put a fresh cloth to cover the area. And be gentle, pardner, she really does hurt." Derflinger did give a chuckle. "When you're ready after finishing those duties, I want you to try something else. Get me then." He slid back into the scabbard.

Saito just shook his head as he undid Louise's dress. Her side, skirt and underwear all had blood, both fresh and dried. His eyes got wide as he realized how much blood she had lost. "I hope you can hear me my dearest wife. I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously about your wound." He had to make a cloth pad from the bedsheet to make the actual bullet wound, a 10 centimeter long gash, slow it's bleeding. Finally, he had her body clean, and realized how pale she was. Holding the pad against her side he reached over with his other hand to pull Derflinger out of his scabbard. "Okay, my metal friend, what now?"

"You definitely are a pervert, aren't you. Stripped her completely, eh! Oh well, it can't be helped."

"Enough with the observations. Tell me what to do!" Saito wasn't in the mood for unnecessary conversation.

"Ah, my friend, this will turn out all right. First, you need to know that your power has increased. Why, I don't know. Whether it is because you have gotten older, or that you and Louise have melded with her Void magic, I don't know."

Saito was starting to become nervous. "Okay, okay, we're melded, I don't want a detailed description while she is bleeding." He started to speak slowly, each word emphasized. "What do I do now to help Louise?"

"Ah, now that's the new part. I want you to lay my flat side against the wound." Saito did as instructed. "Now picture in your mind the wound disappearing."

Saito closed his eyes and concentrated. He didn't see the yellow light moving between Derflinger's blade and Louise's side. "Derflinger, I feel something in my hands. It feels like something was rolling from my shoulders down my arms and into my hands." He opened his eyes again. "Well, what now?" Lifting the blade he looked down at Louise's side and his mouth fell open. "Where's the wound? Derflinger, where's the wound? What did you do?"

"Well pardner, I didn't really do anything. It was the combining of Louise's power and yours. I wasn't sure it could work, but as I tried to tell you before, your power has changed. Now cover her up and let her sleep."

Saito replaced Derflinger in his scabbard, then reached to cover his sleeping wife. For a second he paused with the cover in his hand. "You are beautiful, my wonderful wife." Leaning over he kissed her. A loud knock on the door brought him back to the present, and he tucked the cover around Louise before calling out. "Enter."

Lieutenant Cross opened the door and glanced around the room before entering. Behind him was Surgeon Murphy. Cross came to attention and saluted. "Commander, I have brought Mr. Murphy to take care of the Duchess's wound." His eyes glanced at the torn and bloody dress on the floor by the bed.

The surgeon stepped around the Lieutenant. "Commander Hiraga, how bad is she? It appears she lost a lot of blood." He started to move toward Louise when Saito put out his hand stopping him.

"First, how are the rest of your crew? Have they been taken care of?" Saito was smiling at the pair of confused officers.

"Yes, sir. The crew had very few casualties, the Captain and helmsmen were the worst in the group." The surgeon frowned at Saito and looked back at Louise sleeping in the bed. "It appeared the Duchess was severely injured by the musket fire." He looked back at Saito. "May I examine her?"

Saito was trying not to smile. "My wife is fine. I gave her some help to heal and she's just sleeping." He glanced back at the Lieutenant. "Thank you for your concern, but we can handle things here." Then he looked back at the exposed cannon. "Could you cover those back up, please? Maybe get things back to normal before my wife wakes up? And how is the Swan? Can we make it to Romalia without the masts and sails?"

Lieutenant Cross came to attention again. "Mr. Murphy, You may return to the other casualties. I'll follow in a minute." The Surgeon turned and left the stateroom shaking his head. The Lieutenant shut the door before continuing.

"May I speak privately, Commander?" Saito nodded, and Cross relaxed slightly. "Sir, the Swan can not make it much further as she is. The cannon fire did severely damage the hull and broke the flux box. The keel has almost been cut in two." He paused before continuing. "The captain is still unconscious, so I am temporarily in command, unless you wish take over command of the Swan yourself. Also, it looks as if we will have to ground the hull as soon as we cross inland. If we make it that far. It will need to be done gently, but I still can't guarantee anything since we don't have full control of the ship." Cross straightened himself to attention. "Sir! May I have your decision on command of the Royal Albion Navy Ship Swan." He stood staring straight ahead.

"I'm sorry, but why are you offering the ship's command to me?" Saito had a slightly stunned and confused look.

"Sir, you hold the Saint John Cross, and outrank me." The Lieutenant looked uncomfortable and glanced over at Saito. "Well, normally that is how it works, sir. But I honestly don't know how to handle your holding rank in the Tristain military instead of the Albion Navy." He looked straight ahead again.

Saito contemplated the problem for about one second. "Lieutenant Cross, I pass all command of the ship Swan to you." He grinned at the uneasy Lieutenant. "Is that official enough? I'm only good at that kind of thing in a battle."

Relief swept over the Lieutenant's face. "Thank you, Commander, at your request I will take over command of this ship." He saluted, turned and opened the door, then left, pulling the door closed behind him.

Saito just shook his head slowly and released a long held in breath and scratched his head. "How do I get into these things?" He turned around to check on Louise and found her sleeping peacefully and her color returning. Around the room some of their things had been scattered by the gun crews, as well as Louise's blood soaked clothes. "Better get those up and put them away." He looked at Louise's travel chest, then went over and opened the lid. Glancing at the sleeping Louise, he gave a little grin and started to pull out fresh underwear, stockings and finally a dress. Holding up a silky pair of lace panties, he stretched them at the waist. "The memories that brings back." Smiling, he thought about his first days in this world with his new Master, and her requirement that her Familiar dress her and wash all her clothes. Careful not to break the elastic, he placed them on top of the clothing pile he had set on the bed. Before he lowered the lid on the trunk he noticed something at the bottom that seemed out of place. Frowning, he reached down and pulled up a fabric wrapped package that was tightly bound by a cord. Weighing it in his hand it didn't feel like a box, but more like a stack of envelopes that he could feel the edges of through the fabric. Shaking his head he carefully replaced the package where he found it and shut the lid.

Again there was a loud knock on the door. "Enter."

At the head of a group of sailors Petty Officer Johnson saluted. "Sir, we're here to get the guns and equipment put away."

Saito saluted back. "Go ahead, I'll try and get some of our things up also." He noticed several of the men coming in looking at the bed, so he looked too. Louise was asleep with her long hair on the outside of the cover. Beside her on the bed were her fresh clothes, including the very fancy pair of her panties that Saito had placed on top of the pile. "Excuse me. Sorry about that." He leaned over and grabbed the entire stack and shoved it under the cover on his side of the bed. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Petty Officer Johnson smile and shake his head.

The sailors work went fast. As they were leaving Petty Officer Johnson saluted again and Saito returned it. "Sir, we may have a rough landing in a little while. It may be best if you can secure the Duchess so she won't be injured." Turning he left the room and closed the door.

Saito had forgotten about the mention of grounding the ship. He ran over to the outside balcony and looked to the port side of the ship. The shore and trees were very close, just as the water was below him. He whirled around and looked at the bed and other furniture in the stateroom, and his unsecured wife asleep on the bed. Quickly he moved around the room to check if anything was tied down. The furniture itself was attached to the floor. The two trunks weren't attached, and of course, Louise wasn't tied in. Shoving the trunks against the wall Saito tried to wedge them in place. The bed was solid, but having no rope he improvised with a couple of extra bed sheets by throwing them across the bed diagonally and tying the ends around the side boards. With another quick look out to the side he tried to gauge if there was time to go on deck for a quick update. The closeness of the sandy beach said no, so he went back over and held tightly to Louise. Through it all she stayed asleep and unmoving.

The trees began to slow their passage past the port side windows, when there was the loud sound of dragging as the ship struck the shore, slid a few moments, then stopped suddenly, leaning to starboard. There was a loud crack from breaking wood. Saito almost was thrown from the bed in the landing. He heard silence for a moment, then the sound of feet on deck and orders being given.

There was one knock on the stateroom door before it was thrown open and Petty Officer Johnson looked in. "Are you and the Duchess all right, sir?"

Saito nodded first, then turned to put his legs on the sloping deck. "We're fine. How is the crew and ship?" He stood at an angle, still holding to the bed's headboard to steady himself.

The Petty Officer smiled. "The crew is safe, thank you for asking, sir. I'm afraid the hull and keel both broke about a third of the way back from the bow." This time his smile grew. "The Lieutenant did a fine job with the grounding. Because it is late afternoon the crew has been ordered to stay aboard for the night. The Lieutenant has also set a watch schedule for the night. Tomorrow we will try to determine exactly where the ship is, and how to get word back to Albion and Tristain." He stood back at attention. "If that meets with your agreement, Commander, may I take my leave?"

"Certainly it meets with my agreement. I consider your ship and crew, as well as myself and the Duchess, under Lieutenant Cross's command."

The Petty Officer grinned. "Yes, sir! And, sir, we will have a dinner hopefully ready in about an hour." He looked over at Louise. "If you wish I can bring food to you here."

"Thanks, I think I need to be here until my wife wakes up."

Petty Officer Johnson nodded, then turned and quietly shut the door after leaving.

Saito walked out onto the gallery and looked at the close line of trees to his right and the slow wash of surf on the left. Standing quietly as the sun started to go down he tried to get his thoughts together. Behind him there was a shuffle from the bed, and he turned to see Louise had shifted herself some. He smiled and just stood looking at her beautiful face and red hair above the edge of the bedcover. "Hey, beautiful wife, I'm glad I have you beside me. Let's make sure it lasts a long, long time, okay?" Saito wasn't expecting an answer. He felt a coolness against his chest and realized it was his locket that he always wore. With a smile he pulled it out of his coat and switched on the locate mode. "Guess this is a good time for this." Then he put it back, buttoning the coat again.

Darkness had come fully when there was a knock on the door. Saito was sitting in a chair across the room from which he could look out the stern gallery door and see Louise on the bed at the same time. He had almost been asleep and the knock brought him fully awake. "Enter."

The door was opened by Lieutenant Cross followed by Petty Officer Johnson who was carrying dinner on a pair of trays. Cross frowned a second as he stood in the doorway. "Commander, didn't you want a lamp lit?" The Petty Officer walked around the Lieutenant looking for the table in the dark.

"Lamp? Actually I do, but my wife is still asleep." A fast memory of Kirche's Germanian fire starter went through his mind.

There was a pause. Then the Petty Officer spoke up. "Sir, would you like me to light a lamp for you?"

Saito realized the Lieutenant expected him to have a Noble's magical power for such mundane things. "Please, that is just beyond my power at the moment." A scratch of flint and steel followed by a small fire in a piece of tinder brought a relief from the dark. Two lamps were lit without comment. "Thanks. And just leave everything. When my wife awakens she will be hungry. I'll bring everything up later."

"Commander, is the Duchess really doing okay? I'm afraid that I agree with Mr. Murphy that she lost a great deal of blood, and there is a chance of infection." Lieutenant Cross was getting out of his safe zone again and his body language showed it.

Saito smiled again. "I can assure you she is fine. I would show you how well she has healed, but she wouldn't like it, if you get my meaning."

The Lieutenant's eyes grew in shock at the thought. He stuttered as he backed himself out the door. "No sir, I definitely believe you." With a final salute he backed himself out the door closing it very quietly.

"Yeah, and she'd beat the life out of me, too." Checking Louise again, Saito sat at the table and ate his portion of dinner. Afterward he moved to his side of the bed and sat with his back against the headboard. He watched Louise slowly breathing and finally took her hand in his. In the quiet room he fell asleep still wearing the jacket splotched with Louise's blood that he had on during the battle.

**FOURTEEN:**

Saito woke suddenly and shook his head to clear the sleepiness. Louise was still asleep and didn't seem to have moved since just after dark. Outside the quiet was broken only by the gentle noise of the surf near the stern of the ship. Both lamps had gone out, but there was enough light to see around the stateroom that everything appeared the same as when he fell asleep. But still he frowned, something was wrong, he felt it deep in his unconscious. Slowly Saito sat up and swung his legs off the bed and let go of Louise's hand. Reaching over he picked up Derflinger and slung the scabbard over his shoulder, fastening the epaulet over the strap. For a second he closed his eyes and listened for any strange noises but heard nothing. Finally with another glance at his sleeping Louise he quietly moved to the stern gallery door. On his wrist the runes began to glow dimly. He didn't stand in the doorway or move to the gallery where he could be seen by someone, slowly he looked at the area visible from the ship's stern.

Derflinger rose slowly and whispered in his ear. "Pardner, something isn't right out there."

"I kinda figured that out, but what is different?" Saito turned his head from side to side trying to pick out any sounds that shouldn't be there in the night. He walked over to the stateroom door and placed his hand against it. Pausing a second he gently turned the knob and opened it a crack. The companionway was dark and silent. Then it struck him what was wrong. "Hey, Derflinger, there isn't any sound at all. No birds or night animals. I don't even hear any noise from the crewmen on watch." Saito closed the door again.

"Bro, you need to wake Louise." Derflinger slid back into his scabbard with a click.

In the darkness of the unfamiliar room Saito felt his way to the bedside, then reached out to shake Louise awake. He missed her shoulder and grabbed a breast. Her hand grabbed his wrist.

"Pervert, do you always try to take advantage of a sleeping woman?" She had spoken in a whisper.

"Sorry, but something is wrong outside. You need to get dressed right now." Saito pulled his hand away and reached across the bed and pulled her pile of clothes from under the cover. "Here, I got these out for you last night." He felt Louise's hand follow his to the stack as she checked what he had pulled from her trunk.

Louise sat up slowly and swung her feet off the bed. She pulled the stack over to where she could reach it. "What did Murphy do, I don't have any pain at all?" Standing she pulled on her underwear then quickly put on the dress and stockings. Saito was standing quietly watching the door. "Where are my shoes? A well trained Familiar should have everything ready for it's Master when she is being dressed."

Without even seeing Louise Saito could hear the humor in her voice. "They probably are under the edge of the bed. I had to cut your dress off, and just dropped them on the deck." He did look over at her with a smile. "And for your information, Surgeon Murphy didn't touch you. Derflinger and I healed your wound. I'll tell you about it later."

Louise found her shoes, and after putting them on, stood beside Saito. "Any idea what's going on?"

"It's just too quiet. I don't even know what time it is, and the moons are hidden by cloud." He reached over for her hand. "I'm happy you are up and feeling good. There is some food and drink on the table, if you can find the table." Louise let go of his hand and he heard her moving across the room. Then the sound of her drinking and eating. The quiet was broken by a very gentle tapping on the door. Saito opened it slightly and could make out the shape of Petty Officer Johnson and pulled the door open to let him in the room.

"Commander, Lieutenant Cross wanted you to know that there may be trouble outside." He saw Louise move up beside Saito. "My Lady, I hope your injuries are healing." She nodded at him and he turned back to Saito. "We have a few weapons, but not a full complement as a normal warship would carry." Johnson hesitated a second and licked his lips. "I'm sorry, but the Lieutenant would like to ask if you and the Duchess will help with the defense of the Swan."

"The Commander and I will be glad to assist in the defense of our ship. Please convey our answer to the Lieutenant as officer in command." Louise had fallen back into her Noble mode of speaking.

With a look of relief Petty Officer Johnson snapped to attention and saluted. "Yes, Duchess, and thank you both." He turned and left as quietly as he had come in.

Saito stood silent for a second, then he looked at Louise. "Do I attract trouble in some way? Somehow I always get the two of us into a battle situation."

"Dear, you are not only my loving Familiar, but you are a Gandalf, and a Gandalf is a warrior of great power." Louise put her arms around Saito. "So, in answer to your question, there could be a possibility that you are directed to a situation that requires your special abilities. Just remember that your ability is for the good." She kissed him, then put her mouth near his ear. "And I will always stay by your side whenever you face those situations as your wife, Master and partner."

Saito was almost crying as he hugged Louise. "Thank you, partner, that makes me happy." Giving her a quick kiss he let go of her. "I think we need to go do what we do best. Ready?" He reached for the door knob and they both saw the rune glowing.

"Ready, my dear." Louise kissed his cheek. "And I can't wait to hear about your healing power."

He shushed her as he opened the door. The companionway was dark as they moved across to the door opening on the main deck of the Swan. Gently opening it a crack they both looked for anyone on deck. In the shadow of the port bulwark there were several figures hiding and trying to hold on because of the slant to starboard. One figure was waving in their direction, so they made their way over to it. Lieutenant Cross grabbed Saito's hand and shook it.

"Commander." He glanced at Louise. "And Duchess. I'm hopeful that you won't be needed for whatever is going to happen. Two of the lookouts reported noises in the trees earlier, then everything went silent." He took a quick look over the rail, then slid back down to sit. "Sunrise should be soon, and maybe whatever is out there will make it's move." He looked back at Saito. "You said you were useful only in battle, sir. I hereby turn command of the Swan over to you as ranking officer in command." He saluted. "Commander, what are your orders?"

The Gandalf runes were glowing, and Saito saw the Lieutenant staring at them. "Lieutenant Cross, I accept your temporary release of command of the Swan. And I do mean 'temporary'." Louise nodded agreement. Saito looked around the deck. "Do the men have a view completely around the ship? Make sure they watch above us, too. Keep them down out of sight, and I do not want them to attack first should they see anything approaching. Lieutenant, I do not want any more casualties while under my command." Saito smiled and grabbed the officer's shoulder. "Understand?"

"Yes, sir, Commander! Your orders will be carried out." Lieutenant Cross moved away from Saito and Louise to inform the crew of their expected roll in any fighting ahead.

Louise smiled at Saito and ran her fingers over the glowing runes. "You do that very well my Familiar. Any further insight as to what is in the woods?"

"Not really. But look toward the sea. That should be where the sun comes up and I don't even see any stars." He frowned as he spoke. "Fog! There is a bank of fog coming in, that's why it's so dark." Just then Lieutenant Cross crawled back beside the pair.

"The men have their orders, sir. Is there anything else?"

"I think there is a fog bank coming toward us." Saito nodded toward the sea, and the Lieutenant looked and nodded. "That would be the time to attack, if that is what they want to do." Saito shook his head. "Lieutenant Cross, do you ever feel that things just go from good to bad to worse?"

"Sir? I've had bad days, but things will usually work out." He smiled. "But the Swan has you in command and the Duchess with you, the crew and I all trust your ability."

That put Saito at a loss for words and he just stared open mouthed. Louise stepped in. "We thank you for your confidence and we will do all we can, with the help of you and your excellent crew." She was smiling, and the Lieutenant smiled back with pride.

Saito finally picked up the conversation. "Lieutenant, the Duchess and I will stay here. I think you need to be on the quarterdeck with the men you have there. Let Petty Officer Johnson command the forward area. Somehow I expect an attack from the sea and above first to draw our attention. Then from the land. Any idea how long until dawn?"

"Sir, the horizon should already be showing light, and the sun should be up fully in less than an hour."

Saito nodded. "Okay, go take your position. Good luck, Lieutenant." He reached out and shook Cross's hand. "I know we'll do fine." The Lieutenant nodded, then went up the ladder to the quarterdeck.

Louise snuggled against Saito and put her head on his shoulder. "So how did you and your perverted sword heal me?" She reached and held his hand in hers.

"Actually, neither of us knows. Derflinger had me hold the flat side of the blade against the open wound. Then, well I don't know what happened next, but I felt as if something was flowing down my arms into the blade. In a few minutes your side was healed as if it had never been hurt." He put his head on hers. "Derflinger thinks it had to do with your Void magic combining with my Gandalf power." He kissed the top of her head. "Anyway, you were healed and that is the important part."

"And I was totally naked because?"

Saito hesitated a second. "Derflinger said to cut off the bloody clothes, so I did." He swallowed. "There was blood everywhere and I had to clean you up."

"I figured I lived with two of the world's greatest perverts." She kissed Saito, and whispered in his ear. "That's okay with me, you are my pervert." She gave him another kiss. "When this is over I may let you give me a good bath and scrub down, as a proper Familiar should. Hmm?" She had to smile as she felt Saito let out his breath that he had been holding in anticipation of her wand doing it's normal work on him.

Before Saito could say anything a sharp cry came from the area of the bow. "Wings! I hear dragon wings!"

From the quarterdeck Lieutenant Cross shouted back. "What direction?" The sailors began to move quickly to places that they could possibly see better from.

"Seaward, and above, sir!"

Louise and Saito both stood and looked around. Saito also double checked the almost invisible tree line to port. Movement caught his eye and he looked closer. Large animals, he realized they were dragons, had stepped out onto the beach and stopped, he could barely make out the riders on them. After shouts of alarm from both the quarterdeck and bow he saw other dragons landing on the sand before and aft of the hull. Although not visible, he knew others were circling above.

For some reason, he supposed it was his Gandalf sense, Saito jumped on the railing and with perfect balance stood straight. He didn't try to draw Derflinger, but the sword pulled slightly out to whisper in his ear. "Wait brother. Don't be too hasty for a fight."

"Believe me, I don't want one." Saito took a deep breath. "Let's see what happens next." He looked through the semi-darkness at the line of dragons. "I am Commander Saito Hiraga, Protector of Tristain and the Queen's Ambassador to Romalia, temporarily in command of the Albion naval vessel Swan. Who is in command among you?"

From below the rail Louise whispered. "Well done, my Familiar, I'll get ready in case talking isn't what they want to do." She produced her wand and knelt with her head just below the rail.

One of the dragons slowly moved forward from the dragon line near the trees. Half way to the Swan it stopped. "I am Baron Aurelius, Centurion of the Fifth Dragon Cohort of the Republic of Romalia." The Baron turned his dragon sideways to the Swan. "I'm afraid that I am unaware of any Ambassador from the kingdom of Tristain coming to Romalia." Saito heard a semi-laugh. "Much less having a Tristainien commanding an Albion warship." The rider moved closer to the hull of the Swan, to a point Saito could see his face in the gloom. "What I have heard is that one of our towns was attacked by unknown airships yesterday morning, with great loss of life and property. And I know that there is a damaged warship in front of me." The Baron reached over and drew his sword wand, pointing it at Saito. "It also wouldn't surprise me to find plunder from the town on board your vessel." Aurelius's voice dripped loathing. "Bandit! Surrender your vessel and men now, or my Cohort will destroy you completely."

Saito still stood on the rail, looked at the dragon rider and shook his head. From below him came Louise's quiet voice. "Dear, I don't think this is turning out as we planned. Do you want me to show myself?"

Saito sighed. "No, stay down, I'm not through yet." He dropped his arm that had the Gandalf runes to where she could see them. "Notice they aren't very bright. We still have a chance, I think." Saito looked around the deck at the faces of the Albion crew visible in the increasing light. "We have to do this for our crew." Making certain his hands stayed away from Derflinger, Saito took a deep breath.

"Baron, would you like to come on board? We have nothing to hide, and definitely no plunder. Yesterday we were attacked by four airships. Two dismasted us, the other two tried to use their guns to destroy us and did damage our hull and flying ability." Saito smiled. "We destroyed all four in the battle, but did sustain casualties including Captain Baker who is the Captain of this ship. He is unable to command at this moment. As holder of the St. John Cross, the command fell to me, an officer of Tristain." He paused to see if the Baron would respond. "As for being the Ambassador, my wife, the Duchess Hiraga, has the message scroll that is to be presented to your Oracle."

From down the beach a pair of dragons flew near the Baron and landed. One rider climbed down from his saddle and walked to the Baron's dragon. After a quiet exchange, the rider went back and remounted. Both dragon riders held their place as if waiting for orders.

"Commander Hiraga, how many ships do you say you defeated yesterday?" Baron Aurelius looked slowly down the side of the Swan and laughed to himself. "Was it six, seven, or eight? Defeated with no cannon?" He looked back at Saito and his face hardened. "Do you take me for a fool?"

"Dear, I don't think he believes us." Louise sighed. "I hope we don't have to fight troops from the country we are supposed to visit."

Saito slowly shook his head before answering. "Baron, we carry six small cannons on board, but as this is used as a yacht by the Duke of Warwick of Albion, they are usually hidden from sight. However it was my wife and I that destroyed the unknown airships. Again, I ask for you to please come on board as a guest and let's talk about this before a mistake is made." He wiggled his hand for Louise to stand up. "My wife and I will be happy to discuss everything with you."

Louise stood up and then risen to the ship's rail to stand beside Saito. She smiled at the Baron and nodded. "I am the Duchess Louise de la Valiere Hiraga, Baron Aurelius. Please won't you come aboard and visit with my husband and I?" She reached over and took Saito's hand in hers.

The Baron blinked in the gathering light of morning. "Duchess De la Valiere?" He started to look deep in thought, then he looked back at Louise. "My lady, are you the one known as the 'empty' magician?"

"Actually that is 'Void' magician, Baron." She smiled sweetly at him. "Yes I am the one."

His eyes opened wide, then he turned to the dragon riders near him. "Continue to search the coast. Also, send a troop to check the waters off the coast. We need to identify who those ships belonged to." He waved to an officer in the line of dragons near the trees. "Send a messenger to the Capital about the Tristain Ambassador, and to both Albion and Tristain to report the wreck of the Albion airship Swan. Release all the rest but two of the cohort to search near the town for survivors and render what aid they can." The Baron glanced over at Saito and Louise then back at the officer. "I'll be here for a while, then meet you at the town square." He returned the officer's salute and turned back to the Swan, urging his dragon to walk slowly toward the hull. The dragon's back was just a little below the rail of the ship.

"Duchess, Commander Hiraga, I think I will come aboard, with your permission of course."

Again Saito was not quite sure what had changed the Romalian Noble's manner. "We'll be happy to have you." He looked up to the quarterdeck where Lieutenant Cross now stood. "Lieutenant Cross, please gather the crew on the main deck to render honors to the Baron Aurelius."

Lieutenant Cross snapped a salute. "Yes sir, Commander!" He started to give commands to the officers and crew, and they started to run to their positions. In a minute they were in formation on the sloping deck standing to attention. Lieutenant Cross saluted Saito. "Sir, we are ready to receive the Baron Aurelius."

Louise smiled again at the Baron. "I believe we are ready for you to come aboard now."

Baron Aurelius took a step toward the ship and floated across from his dragon. As his feet hit the deck, Lieutenant Cross called the crew to attention and saluted the Romalian Noble. The Baron returned the salute, then turned toward Saito and Louise. Suddenly he frowned. "Commander Hiraga, is that blood on your jacket? Were you wounded yesterday?"

Saito had forgotten he hadn't changed from the jacket that had Louise's blood on it. "What? Oh, no, that's from my wife's wound. She's doing fine now, thanks for asking."

The Baron's eyes widened. "The Duchess was wounded, lost that much blood and is all right?" He shook his head as if he didn't quite understand what Saito had said. "Do I need to have our medical officer check her?"

Louise smiled at him again. "Oh, no, that's not needed. My husband did an excellent job of helping me heal."

"Helped you heal?" Baron Aurelius looked at Saito again, then saluted him. "Commander, I don't understand how you could do it, but I salute you."

Saito was a little surprised at the reaction. "Thanks. Uh, would you like something to drink or eat?" Then it occurred to him that the sailors were still at attention. "Lieutenant Cross, dismiss the crew, and have breakfast prepared. I don't think we need to stand a battle watch. After the men are fed, please send some breakfast to our stateroom."

Jones saluted. "Yes, sir!" He turned and began to issue orders.

Baron Aurelius stood and watched as the Albion crew jumped to work on the order of a Tristainian officer. Slowly he shook his head. "I don't understand this at all. I have never seen or heard of someone other than an Albion Naval officer commanding one of their ships." He looked at Saito again. "However, I must admit that it seems to work." He smiled for the first time. "My scouts found wreckage on the beach several leagues up the coast. I assume it's from the ships that you destroyed. Did you, or your crew, recognize any of the vessels? Flags, markings, anything?"

Saito shook his head. "Sorry, but I wouldn't know about recognition markings. Let's ask Lieutenant Cross." He looked around until he found the Lieutenant with a group of men near the broken off bow section. "Lieutenant Cross, could you please come here for a moment."

Cross almost ran to Saito, then saluted. "Sir!"

"Lieutenant Jones, this is Baron Aurelius of Romalia. He would like to ask a few questions about the air ships we fought yesterday."

The Lieutenant snapped to attention and saluted. "Baron, I will answer any question to the best of my ability!"

The Baron's eyes flicked between Saito and the Albion Lieutenant. "Did you see anything that might identify where the ships came from?" Saito noticed that his voice was slightly contemptuous toward the commoner Albion officer.

The Lieutenant stood quietly a second, then glanced at Saito before answering. Saito nodded slightly. "Baron, one of the crew served on the Prince William, before the Tristain war." He glanced at Saito again. "He swears that one of the ships that came from the direction of the smoke was the Prince William." He paused and licked his lips, glancing at Saito again. "But, sir, the Prince William was reported destroyed by a metal dragon in the first Tristain war. It never came back. I'm sorry but that's all I know" He remained quietly at attention.

The Baron frowned, partly in disdain, at the Albion officer. "Destroyed? Must not have been a total destruction if it was in the attack on our town. That's all." He turned toward Saito ignoring the Lieutenant. "And what is your take on that information, Commander?"

Saito looked at the Baron, then over to the silent Lieutenant. "Thank you Lieutenant, double check with the sailor on his identification, then get back with me." He smiled. "Don't worry, you and your men have done an excellent job, as I expected you to. You're dismissed." Unseen by anyone the runes on his wrist had a slight glow. Turning toward the Baron, he had a slight smile, possibly a with a little contempt of his own. "My take, Baron? My take is the Prince William may have been taken in a mutiny during the attack on Tristain. It would have been reported as destroyed to their headquarters, and to the nation just to keep any further mutinies from occurring. At least one other mainline ship somehow joined them. The smaller air ships that attacked us yesterday looked like converted merchantmen, something easily captured by a warship." His smile grew. "And, Baron, I think they have a base somewhere out there." Saito pointed toward the ocean. "Somewhere that they can work unseen, and unreported, since Albion, Tristain and Romalia have never had a report of rogue air ships used in attacks on their territories. If Romalia has no air ships, it may be necessary to join in alliance with Albion to find the base. Wouldn't you agree?"

The Romalian stood quietly for a second then he nodded. "You may be right, Commander, but it will take more investigation. Would you care to continue your journey with some of my cohort to the Capital?" His voice had become formal.

Again Saito smiled, and Louise quietly took his hand, giving him a slight nudge. He took the hint, for once. "No, Baron, we will stay with the Swan and it's crew until help arrives from Albion or Tristain. However, if there is a way of carrying our severely wounded to a hospital for better care than we can give, that would be good." He looked in the direction that the column of smoke had been seen. "Do you think the crew of the Swan may help with the search for survivors of the town? On a voluntary basis, of course."

Baron Aurelius frowned slightly before answering. "We can fly your wounded to the capital on our dragons." He slowly shook his head. "However, I think it better that your men, I'm sorry, the Albion navy men under your command, stay with the ship. There could be unnecessary confusion if they were to be seen searching the area." Aurlieus gave a crooked smile. "I'm sure you understand, Commander."

Saito also had a slightly crooked smile. "I think I do understand, Baron. If you will bring your dragons over, my wife will help load the Captain and helmsmen on them." The smile became a little colder. "And I do thank you for your help." He glanced at Louise. "Dear, please bring up Captain Baker and the injured helmsmen. See if Surgeon Murphy needs to accompany them."

She nodded then smiled sweetly at the Baron. "I will be right back. We both thank you for your consideration, Baron Aurelius." Quickly Louise left for the below deck infirmary.

"Commander, if you please I'll go now and send some dragons over to carry your injured. Are you certain you don't wish to come along as well?"

Saito slowly shook his head. "No, thanks, I think we need to stay here until someone comes to pick the crew up." His eyes traveled down the broken deck of the Swan. "I have no idea how, or if, they will pick up the Swan." He looked back at the Baron, again. "I do hope you can find a clue as to where the bandits came from. I may make myself available to help track them down." His smile and voice became cold. "After all, it was my Louise that was shot, and I owe them for that."

Saito's tone of voice and the look on his face took the Baron by surprise. He stepped back a little before nodding at Saito. "Then I'll take my leave for now, Commander. I'm certain you understand that I need to be on hand for the search of the town for survivors." Taking a step, he lifted up and flew back to the saddle on his dragon. With a perfunctory salute, the dragon lifted from the ground and flew toward the destroyed town.

In a few minutes, three dragons appeared to take the Captain and helmsmen away. Surgeon Murphy went along as none had regained consciousness since the attack yesterday. As they left to fly inland, Louise stepped over to Saito's side taking his hand in hers.

"Husband and Familiar, you do realize that we now have several extra days reasonably by ourselves?" She kissed him on the cheek, but Saito was still watching the dragons getting smaller in the distance, and not really paying attention. She sighed and pulled out her wand, waving it in front of his eyes. "My lowly Familiar, your master is speaking to you."

Slowly Saito's eyes moved to look at Louise, and one brow rose up. "I don't remember doing anything wrong recently, my most wonderful Master." He started to smile. "The only thing I have been negligent in is loving my wife as she should be loved." He wrapped his arms around her, then looked at the deck full of sailors, all glancing at them standing by the rail. "But, as usual, I can't do anything about it at the moment. I will give you a rain check though."

Louise frowned. "What's a rain check?" Then she kissed him again.

"It says you will do something later that you can't do at this moment." Saito turned toward the ocean. "I think I know what we need to do after our little visit to Romalia." He looked down at Louise. "You will be available to go with me, won't you?"

Her hand moved to where the musket ball had struck her side. "As a matter of fact, I will be more than happy to travel with you on that trip or any other mission we have." She smiled slightly with her head leaning against Saito's chest. "I have a little paying back to do also." She kissed him again, a little longer than the last one.

**END**


End file.
